


Out of the Blue

by Veggietable



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggietable/pseuds/Veggietable
Summary: An upset Vegeta has his mind set on revenge. A bubbly Bulma has just finished college. What happens when their paths cross one night out of the blue on a train?





	1. Mr. Brooding

The elevator doors split apart, leading the way directly to the conference office, an enormous room occupying the corner of the building with floor-to-ceiling windows giving views in two directions; Sixth Avenue to the east, Central Park just a few blocks north. The wall up front showcased a massive projector, it’s beeping sound indicating it was beginning to switch on.

He took his time making his way in, taking a seat on one of the black leather swivel chairs on one end of the vast semi-circled table filling the center of the room. As the familiar scent of the air conditioner hit his nostrils, his attention started drifting off to the turbulent train of thoughts that had been occupying his mind quite a fair amount recently. Subconsciously he started to tap his black leather shoes on the polished white floor, failing to pay any heed to the middle-aged monotone man giving his presentation.

It had been more than a week since the news had arrived. He was perplexed as to why it even bothered him.  _No, I don’t have any sentiments to share with that man. He meant nothing to me. I do not waste time on such idiotic things._

He forced his mind back to the present, just in time to take note of the short presentation reaching it’s end. The presenter reached for his laptop, the tip-tap of his typing punctuating the low murmer of voices coming from the attendees on his right. He looked behind, taking in the new set-of-three vertical canvases on the back wall, their uninviting black and white colour fitting right in with the rest of the room.

As soon as they were free to be dismissed, he eagerly made a beeline for the door, only to be stopped mid-way by the man who had just given the presentation he hadn’t absorbed a single word of.

“Mr. Prince, it is an honour for us all to have you back at Z Star. We trust you have been well”, the monotone man much older than himself spoke, as the rest of the eight attendees were making their ways out.

He gave the man a courteous nod, and proceeded to exit the room.

 

* * *

 

The wintry evening cold bowled through as he stepped out of the building. He could feel the air being heavy as his lungs were filled with sharp cold when he breathed in. The bleak grey clouds overhead reflected his gloomy mood perfectly.

He was met with the view of tall buildings in an exact grid pattern, streets of upmarket stores with smooth black and glass exteriors, fancy names in fancier lettering. The kind of places with perfumed atmospheres made all the more irritating by the chitter-chatter of gossiping passerbys. Service was without a smile; fast, efficient, mechanical.

He was all too familiar with this of course, as it was the route he had to take for the past four years. On his first day back though, he was in no mood to get inside his waiting Bentley still parked outside in the open rather than the parking lot underground.

He walked over to it and took out his phone and keys, placing them neatly on top of the car roof before stepping on the frozen sidewalk and continuing his walk. Even the traffic lights were misty in the light snowfall, the red lights flickering stubbornly as cars raced inbetween.

He hardly payed any attention to it, or much of anything happening around him. He couldn’t care less what was to happen to his car and keys left out in the open. He had one thing on his mind. He didn’t understand it though.

_How could that have happened if Frieza was dead? What am I missing here?_  He hadn’t thought he cared about it, trying to push it away whenever it tried to find its way back. But now it was getting harder and harder, his return to Z Star brining it all back.

Only the slipping of his shoes on the frozen sidewalk brought his attention earthward once more, the need to stay upright pulling his mind back to the present. He caught sight of an illuminated sign reading ‘Swyngate Town’ and he suddenly wondered how far he’d wandered off.

The ubiquitous skyscrapers of Crystal Town were now replaced by lined up trees as he looked ahead. The freezing chill in the air brought crispness to the leaves, bejeweling them with frost. He walked further up and came across what seemed to be a railway station.

He heard the frozen engine kick into motion, pushing the massive red train down the beaten old track into the black. He wasn’t sure if he saw correctly or if the trains really were lacking doors. That was strange. Perhaps that’s how trains were these days. Not that he’d ever taken a trip down the station over at Crystal Town. Or any kind of train station for that matter.

He looked around, catching view of a mere handful of people. Some chatting between themselves, others sat quietly in the company of their smartphones.  _At least no irksome performed scents_ , he shook is head with slight relief. 

Not a whole two minutes later, another train slowly came trundling down the icy black track and halted in front of him. Not having any specific plans in his mind, he found himself not thinking twice about leaping in. Come what may.

 

* * *

 

Lucien was always in a jolly mood when working partime for Red Rails. The trains only covered a handful of small peaceful towns, which meant few passengers, which as a result meant having to deal with fewer insolent people. He’d trade his weekend nights at Estehaven Railways with one of these gladly. After all, he doesn’t spare his nights just to be in company of rich snobs, he thought to himself, pushing a red lock out of his view.

Seemed like he had this aisles tickets covered, the only five passengers keeping the Red Rails atmosphere as quiet and peaceful as always. The train started to move again and with his usual smile plastered on his freckled face, he started making his way to the next aisle before a shouting feminin voice stopped him short near the doorless entrance.

“My bags!”

“My bags.. dude.. a hand?”

Lucien was momentarily caught off guard as a suitcase was in his face, someone shoving it to him while running along with the train.

On instinct, he pulled the heavy suitcase in, only for it to be followed by a basket blanketed with a purple cloth, a pair of blue sport trainers, and a small brown handbag. Each item followed one by one as he placed the previous down, until finally a hand reached out to him. He gladly pulled the feminine hand into the train before catching full sight of the blue haired girl infornt of him.

“Not once have I actually succeeded in missing a train! Thank the lord for not messing up my perfect record!”, she exclaimed while still panting, though with a wide grin on her pinkish pale face. The unusual colour of her wavy shoulder-length ponytail matched perfectly with her huge blue eyes, their glint reminding Lucien of a Disney character. Not that he remembered one with this colouring, though the colourful pinkish red scarf on top of her white coat fit right in.

“I’ve boarded the train, you may let go of my hand now”, she said playfully.

Lucien noticed their hands still entangled and dropped hers instantly with a blush crossing his face, but saw that she just laughed along, making her way to her appointed aisle ahead.

“Seriously, I think I’m linked to trains somehow! They won’t ever leave without me”

“You know, I love traveling on trains, they’re like my second home! I’ve been in countless before, maybe even this one too some years ago”

“I don’t understand how some people dispise the window seat. Like are you kidding me? What’s the point if you don’t see the scenery outside?”

She followed one enthusiastic line after the other as Lucien was on her heels, carrying her  _surplus luggage_  while she dragged along her blue suitcase. He thought to warn her what a reckless act that was, and the fact that she was lucky these trains started as slow as they did, but the girl made no gaps between her speech for him to fill in.

Reaching her seat, Lucien placed her things on the top deck. He thought his was a jolly mood until he came across this girl, he found himself smiling as he made his way back to the aisle he had abandoned earlier.

After perfecting the placement of her luggage, she glanced down to find her seat. And usual, the seats were arranged in the form of pairs; two rectangular seats facing eachother. She saw the number 62, finding an occupant already seated.

She cleared her voice, “Excuse me, this is seat 62.. my seat.”, she said

A man.. or  _young_  man looked up to her, no reaction coming from him. His pitch black eyes simply stared at her blankly. He had a defined windows peak, supporting unusually spiky black hair almost in the shape of a perfect flame, reminding her of Goku’s. He didn’t look much older than herself she guessed, though he was wearing what seemed to be a very formal white button-up shirt, paired with black trousers and seemingly expensive black leather shoes. She had to wonder how he’d managed to survive this weather wearing simply that. Assuming he was deaf, she begun getting her message across in sign language.

Her sign language skills must have been limited as the six and two she traced with her finger in the air didnt seem to get her anywhere. No reaction from him at all. He looked out the window, before finally getting up and placing himself on the seat opposite her. 

“Thanks!”

No response. He simply looked out the window again, now to his right, giving her a clear view of his side profile. He had a sharp face, she thought to herself.

Maybe he was mute. Looking out the window herself, she started to ramble on again.

“Can you believe some people actually find winter depressing? Not me, all I can think about is snowfighting! Even my dad says cold is good if you are warm inside, just the same as we love ice in summertime. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“You know, college isn’t as bad as I would’ve thought. I mean I’m not the kinda girl to get all giddy about  _parties_ , but science on the other hand, hooo”

“See my house is all the way to Estehaven, yepp it’s a great distance from this area, this train doesn’t even go directly to it, but is it really so bad to enjoy the adventures life throws at you? Even on this train I’ve got a mad number of stops before I change, I’m even wearing my night shirt underneath this coat!” she giggled

“Say, are you from around here or are you on some adventure seeking journey yourself? I wouldn’t have taken you for a local”

The mysterious young man in question suddenly got up and casually made his way up the aisle.

 

* * *

 

He needed some quiet, some darn quiet to contemplate his thoughts. After all that thinking, one thing was clear; he was going to get to the bottom of it. He wasn’t going to spare whoever did this, be it Frieza himself brought back from the dead! Someone was going to pay. 

Up ahead was an open entrance, the sound of the train in motion pulling him towards it. He looked out and then up at the milky moon which looked like an ornament hung in the night sky, the fresh air refreshing and pleasant on his nostrils. Then he heard the same idiotic blue woman’s voice, though now it was hard to make out what she was saying as her words were mumbled by the moving train. But that didn’t stop her hands moving with her speech and her face from being full of expressions. 

He finally stepped away from the entrance, and she stopped moving her mouth for a second. A whole second before she begun again, her words now audible.

“So you  _are_  mute? ...or just the shy type? ..or perhaps just rude”, she crossed her arms.

“Ticket please”, a voice came from behind them, the same ginger clown he’d seen carry the girls things.

“Yeah mine’s back at my seat”, said the girl.

“And yours sir?”

“I don’t have one”, he truthfully said.

 

* * *

 

After she presented her own ticket to the kind man, he sat down next to them, beginning to question the flame-haired mystery man but of course, to no avail. He simply remained brooding, not the least bothered by any of this. 

Being her usual  _helpful_  self, she thought nothing wrong in stepping in to help Mr. Brooding, “You see, his plan was quite last minute... with no time to buy a ticket.. but see the train seems quite empty, how bout you... make the ticket now?”, she forced her teeth out in an attempt to persuade.

“Which stop are you headed to?”, he looked to Mr. Brooding.

No response.

“Last stop.. Pryngate Town?”, she filled in.

The ticket man then glanced back at her. 

“Actually what happened was that... a tragedy has occurred.. it is a.. sad time for him... sooo... Pryngate Town?”, she smiled with a thumbs up. When she recieved no response, she continued, “So uhm.. are you convinced or should I go on?”

She thought she caught a slight smile cross the redhead’s face.

After he eventually handed her the new ticket and walked away, she looked back at Mr. Brooding, a grin plastered on her face.

“So what’s the deal really? Don’t tell me you’re on drugs or something”, she asked cheekily.

He instantly looked up then.

“Look if you’re going through some tough times, you can share with a stranger on a train. Trust me, all my friends come to me for advice, I solve problems on a daily basis. ...Come on, spill it out, what’s your problem?”, she persisted, her smile not faltering.

“YOU are my problem!” he blurted out before thinking better of it. “You keep on talking! Don’t you see that I am not interested in your life! I don’t care if you like winter or college or goddamned trains!”, he yelled.

She was momentarily shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Well, at least she got him to speak. And what a  _raspy_  voice he had, she couldn’t help herself notice. She could see he palmed his face shortly, looking a tad bit regretful of the outburst.

“Listen-”

“Oh fret not, I totally get it. You’re just cranky about something in your life, so you got cranky at me and started saying shit for no reason” she cut him short.

Now it was his turn to return a bewildered face.  _No reason?_

“But hey it’s totally fine. I mean normally I’d get pretty mad and give you a piece of my mind but not much can bother me today. Ask me why? BECAUSE I’ve just finished college and I’m finally headed home!!”, she begun full of excitement. “ _And_  I’m full of new ideas for some inventions. It’s been a while since dad and I worked on one of those, and I can’t wait to be back with everyone, now that all my friends will be visiting too for pre-Christmas parties”, she mused.

And just like that, somewhere between her stories, eventually he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

She woke up in what seemed to be the middle of the night. With her massive coat gone, she was now dressed in her night suit which consisted of a white soft teddy shirt with matching teddy pants, perfect for the weather. She reached out for her handbag to get hold of a water bottle. Taking big gulps, she looked out the window, darkness being the only thing she was able see. Or perhaps she was still half asleep to notice much. What she suddenly did notice was that the train was at a stop, which would be a normal occurrence expect she didn’t see a brooding flame-haired man when she looked in front of her. The seat was empty.

Definitely half asleep, she lazily walked her way up the aisle, just in time to see Mr. Brooding leap off the train.  _What? We haven’t reached Pryngate yet, the sun has yet to even make an appearance!_

Confused, curious, and suddenly alert, she rushed to the entrance, yelling after the figure walking into the dimly lit station, “Hey! Mister! Where are you going??”

As the train begun to move, the ticket man from before came beside her. “What’s his name?”, he asked as he took in the scene.

Not fully taking note of his presence, she continued her own yelling, focused solely on the figure walking away, “Oh! Mr. Brooding! The train is leaving!!”

“Mr. Brooding?”, the man beside her asked in mild bewilderment, before joining her in yelling the aforementioned name.

Before thinking it through, she took a leap out the train and found herself running off into the distance. “HELLO?! Didn’t you hear?”, she called after him.

“Ma’am where are you going? The train is moving!”, she heard the ticket man yell behind her.

Determined, she continued running without turning around, finding the culprit sitting calmly on a bench further up on the side of the station. “Come on! The train is leaving!! What are you doing?!”, she said between breaths, panting.

He shut his eyes in what seemed to be frustration or irritation, likely both. His body made no sign to move.

“Oh go rot in hell!”, she managed to get out her mouth before turning around and running her way back to the moving train. She sprinted as fast as she could with all her might, almost making it to one of the open entrances of the train before she collided with something heavy, making her fall off to the ground. Getting up instantly, she noticed she was in a puddle of tomatoes, an angry woman next to the fallen pile fuming at her as she tried to get away but was caught by the wrist, “You stupid girl! Who do you think you are, trying to sabotage my tomatoes! Go fall in someone else’s veggies!”

Only one immediate mission on her mind, she yanked her hand out of the angry woman’s grasp in a matter of seconds, accelerating as fast as she could.

But she was a tad bit too late. Most of the train had moved its way into the darkness, the final quarter following after. She continued running after it before it was too far gone. And she was left panting, her hands on her knees. 

Even after the train left, the sound of pulsing locomotives pounded through the night, until the the deep booms of it’s powerful thrusts quietened down to gentle beats. Mist swirled gently across the now empty track, covering in the wispy blanket until it was pitch quiet and she found herself standing alone. All her things gone with the train.

 

.

 

**Authors note:** If you’ve reached this far then yaayy! Thank you for reading. This is my first time ever writing fan fiction, or anything serious for that matter. I was inspired to write this after watching a foreign movie by Imitiaz Ali. I’m still an amateur, so your comments/reviews would be much helpful and appreciated! :) Constructive critism is also very welcome. Hopefully it’ll be constructive enough to help me improve rather than just cry XD

Hope you liked this chapter. It had to be a bit slow because I was setting everything up but hopefully it only picks up from here :) I intentionally refrained from using he protagonists’ names while mentioning them as they have yet to introduce themselves, but hopefully you got who’s who by the descriptions. That’s why Lucien was also given other basic titles when being referred to by other characters who don’t know his name. I hope that makes sense and is not just a thing in my head HAHAH.

Chapter 2 should be out soon, hopefully you’ll stick around :)


	2. Open Treasure Chest

She was still in panic.  _How did everything turn upside down in a blink? WHY did I have to be so damn impulsive?_  The air was a frozen lace on her exposed face and hands, delicate and cold, like winter waves on sallow sand. The silence echoing in her ears was the constant white noise that never shut up. She spun around, taking in the station she was in.

There was not much to take in. A poorly lit area, with a 24-hour connivence store to her right. ‘Mancrogate Town’, a sign further ahead read. She walked in it’s direction up to the center of the station, catching sight of some benches lined up as the murmer of a woman’s voice crescendoed into thunderous yelling.

“Even a blind person would be able to see me! Curse that girl! She’s destroyed my tomatoes! God knows where they’re all scattered! This is what this stupid generation has to offer!”

And just then, as if on cue, the culprit of this whole mess appeared from the side in her peripheral vision. Not wasting any time, she turned and marched to him, her face thunderous as she yelled to his face, “You bloody weirdo! What world are you in?? Because of  _you_  I missed my train! All my stuff, my damn strawberry basket! I’ve lost everything and now here I am in my pjs and slippers on some weird Macro station, god knows what that even is! And now what am I to do huh??”

His expression was incredulous, arms crossed to his chest as he spoke “Did I ask you to board off the train? You couldn’t simply mind your own business?”

“Oh! So it’s  _my_  fault?! Have you no shame? I was  _helping_  you and instead of  _thanking_  me you’re giving me  _attitude_?”, she said, her volume not dropping.

“Okay. Thank you. Now would you leave me alone?”, he said flatly.

“ _Leave you alone? Oh!_  It won’t be that easy, mister! Because of  _you_  I missed my train and now  _you_  will drop  _me_  to my house in Estehaven and that also with all my luggage are we clear?”, she said without any gaps between her own words, her anger not tamed. “ _I’m_  not leaving you mister, have no doubts about that”, she finished.

He stared at her for a mere few seconds, before seemingly making a run for it, rushing off down the stairs on the side.

“He’s running off! Somebody get him!”, she was on his heels as she screamed to no one in particular.

Down the stairs she sprinted after him into the basement of the station. The rubber sole of her furry slippers was mute against the tiled floor in comparison to the tick-tacking sound of his boots.  A security guard round the corner up ahead seemed to notice the screams, getting up from apparent sleep as Brooding pushed him aside to continue his run.

“What a pathetic guard you are! Seriously slumbering during night duty??”, she scolded as she passed the bewildered man to get to her prey.

Turning round the corner, she looked around, losing sight of him at first. Then her eyes caught the unmissable flame-shaped hair on top of a white shirt. He was standing in front of a small blue car, on the other side of the glass sliding doors. The car looked like an old model of some sort, and she could see him conversing with the driver, his back turned to her. She squinted her eyes in confusion, until she saw the well-lit ‘TAXI’ sign above the car. He turned around and signaled her to come. “Hurry up”, she could make out from the movement of his lips.

Realization kicked in and she rushed out the door, relief finally finding its way to her.

Grinning, she sat herself in the back seat of the tiny car, the interior of which was just as ‘ _impressive’_  as the exterior. Seat belts were neglected like food in the back of the fridge as she started tapping the front seats, “Let’s go, let’s go!”. Her face was almost in between the two men up front due to her excitement and impatience. 

But they didn’t  _go_. The driver on the front seat had other things on his mind it seemed. He had his palms raised up, eyes shut, his lips in slight movement. Her eyes bulged in confusion. Then she saw tiny statues on the dashboard, along with some kind of doll hanging from the rear view mirror at the top. The driver then lifted a small bell, ringing it. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Yes yes, the lord heard you now let’s gooo”

Without a word, the driver started the engine and got his hands on the steering, the car beginning to move. No, ‘ _move_ ’ was putting it nicely. The ride was as stable as a person panting, and as slow as a lazy snail. Bewildered and on the verge of getting properly irritated, she looked at the driver to her right. His facial expression was something between stoic and sleepy, as if he were in his own dreamland.

Her eyes bulged even more before she looked to her left. Brooding didn’t seem bothered, casually looking out the windshield, the only view being more trees lined up on the sides of the road in the darkness. Oh as if  _anything_  would bother this man, she rolled her eyes and looked to her right again. “What are you doing? How are we going to reach at this speed?”, she said to the driver, her voice impatient with a hint of concern.

“You’ll catch the train. Ratlegate Town, the next station. One hundred kilometers”, the drivers voice came, almost as low as mumble. They probably would’ve missed it if it weren’t for the tiny structure of the car pushing them all together. He then smiled and started singing in his barely audible voice, “What do you knooowwwwwwwww life has for youuu oh youuuu.... oooo” 

She felt like her eyes would tear out of their sockets any minute at her shock. She looked to Brooding again, “He’s mad, this guy’s lost it!”, she said, still shook.

Brooding switched his gaze from the view outside to the driver, “Stop the car”, he calmly said in his raspy voice.

“Huh?”, came the reply

“I said stop the car”, he simply repeated.

The driver did so, looking a bit perplexed himself. It was the first form of emotion she’d seen on the man’s face. She soon joined him in sharing that emotion when Brooding casually walked out the door. “What happened?! Oh god, couldn’t you have waited just a bit?”, she called out after him.

What happened next was further more  _perplexing_ , as Brooding casually made his way to the driver’s side, opening the door. “Move to the side”, he instructed the driver.

The driver’s expression resembled that of horror as he refused to move. “What do you mean?”, he resisted but Brooding pushed him aside onto the next seat with mild force. She was still processing this when Brooding took the wheel and raced the car into the distance. The driver began his protest full of whimpers as soon as the engine kicked in, “What in the name of Holy Lord Kazamba are you doing? Please stop, don’t hurt my poor car”

She wasn’t feeling any of that, her excitement having found its way back. “Oh stop distracting him, you’ll get us in an accident”, she said ecstatically to the driver who was in utter panic, begging the car to stop.

The ride was still as bumpy as before but moving on seemingly maximum speed was a major improvement, and if nothing else, it was thrilling in its own way. She couldn’t help the massive grin spreading across her face. Things were finally starting to look better! It felt like she was in a Need For Speed movie, in a speeding car headed to the big climax. “Oh stop shitting on this amazing moment dude, listen to me, this man right here is not an ordinary man, I mean aren’t you enjoying the riiidee?”, she said to the still troubled driver as the car took a turn, making her giggle all the more and stretching her words. “Oh fret not my dude, this man is responsible for making me miss my train, and he’ll just have to pay for the car if he destroys it, or don’t worry even  _I’ll_  pay for it”, she laughed.

 

* * *

 

The car did take a climactic final turn to the taxi entrance of the station in the basement. Or well, as climactic as it could get with the bumpy car. She immediately got out and rushed inside the station. Mr. Brooding tossed some cash inside the open car window before following her, as the driver screamed out, “Hey! I’ll charge double for this assault!”

They rushed upstairs, the negligence of taking lifts making them slightly out of breath. “... then please make your way to Platform B”, the automated voice of a woman filled their ears as they stopped out in the open next to another 24-hour convenience store. Near the ‘Ratlegate Town’ sign was her train, at a stop.

“Your train, go. And listen, I’m fine on my own, do not follow me anymore”, Brooding said to her, after he caught his breath.

Still breathing hard, she nodded. “Water! Need water! Give me some cash, I’ll pay you back in the train”, she said. The trains generally waited for at least a good couple of minutes, she knew from past experience, and right now she needed something for her dry throat.

Mr. Brooding got out his wallet as the rattled driver rushed into them, insisting he deserved double the fare. Just like everything else, it didn’t seem to bother him an inch as he gave a handful of cash to both parties. That’s as much as she saw before walking inside the store.

_They seriously have air conditioners blasting during this season?_ , she shook her head as she entered. She looked through the row of water bottles lined up near the cashier, before picking up a lukewarm bottle titled Bamba Waters. “How much?”, she asked the cashier as she placed the bottle on the counter.

“That would be fourty zenis, ma’am”, a very nasally voice said. The man had a black fringe covering the side of his face as he smiled. Quite a  _creepy_  smile at that, she thought.

“ _Fourty zenis?_ Do you take me for a fool? Water bottles are thirty zenis freaking everywhere!”, she couldn’t help herself blurt out. Mr. Brooding had given her a whole hundred-zeni note but that wasn’t the point.

“Those are the railway store rates, ma’am. It’s only a matter of ten zenis”, he had the audacity to continue smiling.

“ _No_ , it’s not a matter of ten zenis, it’s a matter of you robbing innocent customers”, she accused. “What about the people who hardly have fifty zenis to spare huh? Should they buy your mighty fourty-zeni water and be left with a mere ten zenis? Ten zenis to get themselves candies? Or perhaps those are also _twenty_ zenis here”, she said bitterly. She didn’t know what it was, but something about this cashier really irked her beyond words. She couldn’t help herself from teaching him a lesson.

“Alright then. It’ll be thirty zenis for you ma’am”, he said, his smile still refusing to leave.

“For me? It should be thirty for everyone”, she said, placing her note on the counter.

“Sure. Thirty for everyone it is”, he said, giving her change of seventy zenis.

Eager to finally get the water inside her system, she opened it and took a massive gulp before exhaling. Colas are all great, but there’s nothing like water to quench your thirst, she mused, looking around the store. It was a regular store really, stacks of snacks here and there, some coffee machines at the corner. She couldnt believe that _stations_ would just rob people of an extra ten zenis. Moving in a circle, her gaze then wandered outside the glass door of the store, catching something moving, something red. _Red._ Dread washed down her face as she took in the scene before her. _No! No!_

Forgetting all else, she dropped her bottle and pushed her way out the door, sprinting like a maniac for the second.. no, third time that day. _This can not be happening. Not again._  “Somebody stop the train! Please! Don’t leave me again”, she called after the train as she finally reached its vicinity, but it was already almost gone. She didn’t stop her run though, still screaming madly “Somebody help! Stop the train!”. Once again, the trains final quarter disappeared into the dark. Once again, she was left panting on her own.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! How does this keep happening? No, how do_ I _keep letting this happen?! Missing it once was a mistake, missing it twice is simple carelessness!_ She slowly crouched down, hands on her head.  _What am I gonna do? How could this be? This is strike two of being impulsive. Who cares about bloody station-robbers anyway?_

She lowered her hands as another thought struck her. _Where’s Mr. Brooding?_ She suddenly got up, making her way back to the center of the station, hoping _somehow_ he was waiting on her for his hundred zenis. _Seems unlikely, but one can hope right?_

The layout of the station was pretty much exactly matched to the Macro-what-so-ever station she was at before. She was growing tired of seeing the same picture over and over again, being in the same _situation_ over and over again. Even the gate-town names were starting to get on her nerves. _When will this cursed night come to an end?_

There was no sign of him. No brooding man with spiky hair, no well-dressed man amidst the three-four locals around the station, busy in on their phones. The only sound accompanying her was the chirping of crickets as she walked back to the line of benches on the side path of the station, away from the dim lights.

_I wish I had Goku or Krillin with me._

She could do with Goku’s cheer right now, promising her somehow it was all going to be okay. And Krillin, she snorted at the thought of him being stuck with her at a train station. _He’d probably be more panicked than I am_ , she chuckled. She missed them. She’d kill to have them with her right now. _Right now_ , she’d even kill to have good ol’ Mr. Brooding with her. He was almost as good as a mute man, but he _had_ somehow agreed to help her get her train again. _If only I hadn’t blown that up_ , she sighed. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive. _Gahh Bulma, stop your thinking about irrelevant things and get on with the task at hand dammit!_

Just then, she heard footsteps and whispering voices behind her. A new rush of fear washed through her. Refusing to look behind and trying her best to ignore them, she picked up the pace of her walk, and noticed a kind of entrance at the end of the benches.

As she came closer to it, she found it was a staircase heading up. She thanked her luck and immediately rushed upstairs, entering the first door she saw; a glass door to her left.

“Can you help me, I’ve missed my train on this stop with all my luggage inside it”, she blurted out as soon as she got in. The man behind the desk moved his head and eyes up from the paper in front of him, his pen still in his grip. He seemed to be something between the age of fourty to fifty, his face accompanied by wrinkles and a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a proper button-up shirt and tie, which lead her to assume he must be some official working at the station.

The room, or _his office_ she guessed, was not the biggest she had seen, but she was pleased to see it was oddly full of colourful paintings on all three walls in front of her. _Who would’ve thought old men liked colour this much?_ The scent of coconut shampoo was heavy in the air as the man got typing on his computer after she’d provided him with details.

“Kelsingate Town is the next station. I’ll give the station master a call, they’ll detain your luggage”, he spoke in his slightly nasally voice.

She sensed some movement behind her, and as soon as she glanced back at the glass door, the persons pulled themselves behind the corner of the wall, away from view as if to hide themselves.

“That’s all we can do at this point”, the old man continued, bringing her attention back to him.

“But how will I get there?”, she said as her hand came up to her head, her mind full of regret. _Damn it, why’d I care about the water anyway?_

“Well who told you to get off the train? You should’ve been alert. Now what will you do? The zest of youth. You don’t understand, do you?”, the old man said as she narrowed her eyes at him in surprise. “Look, life is a railway track; one bend of an inch, and a distance of many miles! Your small mistake can ruin your life, do you know?”, he rested back on his seat. “Yes, I too had missed many trains in my days. But in those days I was a man! I mean, I still _am_ a man, but _you_ are a girl! A lone girl is an open treasure chest, do you even know what all can happen to you? Let me tell you, see-”

“Excuse me, I was wondering, do you charge for this education or does it come free?”, she cut him short, her voice mockingly polite.

The old man chuckled nervously, “No no, this is free”

“ _Good_ , because I don’t have small change!”, said said, nothing short of a yell, catching the man off guard. “Look old man, stop your blabbering and do your work! Pick up the phone and make the calls to Kelsingate, the rest is my problem I’ll handle it!”, she pointed a finger to the landline in front of the man. “Make the calls, quick!”, she said again, glaring at him with her enormous eyes as he picked up the phone.

Fuming, she pushed her way out the door, the sound of footsteps still following her though going unnoticed as her mind was preoccupied. She made her way down the stairs, taking a seat on the first bench in her way, and crossed her arms. _First that slimy cashier and now this old man! What kind of weirdos does this town have?!_ Another ‘Ratlegate Town’ sign was beside her, making her snort as she noticed it. _Yeah. Ratlegate. More like rat-town._

She was pulled out of her thoughts as someone took a seat on the other corner of her bench. She glanced to her side before noticing it was the _bloody cashier_ from earlier. _What on god’s green earth is this freak doing here?_

He placed a bottle of water in the space between them. “Your water. You dropped the bottle when you rushed off to catch your train. See, I’m not a thief”, he said, his familiar creepy smile plastered on his fringed-face as if chasing customers were the most regular thing in the world. “It’s really sad what happened to you”, he continued, just as a blonde man appeared by his side, apparently out of nowhere.

“Huh? What happened, Maximo? Is this poor girl okay?”, the blonde said.

She was this close to losing her cool. _Do these idiots pull this bullshit infront of every lone girl they see? Morons._ In the battle between fear and irritability going on in her head, irritability was severely overpowering fear.

“She missed her train, and there’s no more trains till the morning!”, fringe-man  _Maximo_ said.

_“_ Oh no! Is she alone?”

“Yeah”

Some tsk-tsk-tsking could be heard. “What is she gonna do?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, Bruno. You know what they say; a lone girl is an open treasure chest-”

“Listen buddy, drop this bullshit act! Who do you think you’re fooling? Leave the fuck right now!”, she yelled out, a finger pointed to his moronic face. She had definitely lost her cool.

“What? We’re just trying to help you”, Maximo nervously said, taken aback by her outburst. “Try to understand ma’am, before someone tries to take undue advantage, we thought we’d help you”

“It’s past midnight. Don’t let her stay alone like this Maximo. It’d be tough for you to arrange but, take her somewhere”

“Yeah definitely, there’s like no other option-”

“Don’t try to act oversmart, you moronic piece of shit! Leave me alone right now or I’ll whack you in your stupid face!”

“Wow, really? This is how kindness is payed in this world?”, the blonde said, trying his best to sound innocent.

“We’re trying to help you by taking you to a safer place, and you’re-”

“Shut up!”, she hollered. “I’ll whack you if you blabber on!”

The blonde came up closer to his friend’s shoulder. “Let her, bro... at least that way she’ll touch you”, she could hear him whisper before they both giggled in unison.

“Alright, if that is what would please you ma’am”, Maximo turned his face to offer his cheek. “Do fulfill your wish”

She glared at him for a good few seconds. She wanted to whack him so bloody hard his teeth would fall out. But he was asking for it himself. She tried her hardest to force her temper down, before storming off, ignoring the pleading voices of the men behind her.

“Huh? You can’t leave without giving us a whack, ma’am”, she could hear as their giggles punctuated the air. 

 

* * *

 

She ended up going past the station and onto a sidewalk beside the main road. Her breath rose in visible puffs to join the darkened clouded night sky. At a taxi stand on a corner up ahead, she was surprised beyond words to catch sight of the same blue taxi as before, occupied by the very same driver. His hands were up in the air, making the perfect picture of deja vu. She rushed the bunch of steps there as he slowly dropped his hands and opened his eyes. She begun waving her arms vigorously, trying to catch the mans attention.

As soon as their eyes locked, his went huge, before he hurriedly grabbed hold of the steering and drove off straight, that also in surprisingly fast speed. _Huh? What the hell! Stupid coward! At least he’s learnt to drive fast now,_ she signed.

A taxi stand was a good sign, except she only had seventy zenis with her. She wasn’t sure about this place but back at Estehaven, one would need at least a hundred to get to a mere five-minute distance. _It all started with that cursed bottle of water!_ , she mentally whined to herself. Dejected, she decided to walk into the street to her left.

The streetlights were lit up as she walked her way forward on the sidewalk. Her pajamas were pretty comfortable, the chill was also bearable in it, she thought to herself. But she still felt stupid. Stupid girl. Walking in the middle of the night alone dressed like this. _And for what? For helping that brooding asshole? He_ did _help me catch the train but why couldn’t he wait for me? He simply had to wander off?_

She was surprised those _weirdos_ hadn’t attempted to follow her. Perhaps waiting for an easier target, she guessed. After all, she wasn’t about to let them have any upper hand, she had called their bluff straight up, she thought to herself proudly. _Yep, nobody messes with me. They’d do well to remember that!,_ she couldn’t stop the smirk from spreading on her face. Even in the middle of the night in just her pajamas, she wasn’t any kind of _open treasure chest_ , as those fools called it. In fact, this was quite a tale she couldn’t wait to tell everyone when she got home. _Bulma the hero._

As she walked on, the powerful scent of rosemary perfume became stronger and stronger, making her nose itch in irritation. Yes, she liked soft lotion and shampoo scents, but flowery perfumes on the other hand weren’t her cup of tea. The cool air became punctuated with giggles and murmers of voices, making her turn her gaze to the opposite side. She was surprised to see quite a number of people there. _People!_ She needed those!

She hurriedly crossed the empty road, the perfume scent getting all the more strong, several other flowery scents joining in. She was met with the view of no-less-than-ten girls busily talking amongst themselves. _Why were they standing in the middle of sidewalk at this hour?_

Her eyes locked with a brunette, her face covered in heavy makeup. She was dressed in a tight red dress with black stockings and a leather jacket, much like most the girls here she noticed. The girl brought a cigarette up to her lips, before exhaling and looking away from her. 

Before she could begin asking for help, a man on a motorbike came to a stop beside the swarm of women. Her attention must’ve been elsewhere as she didn’t notice him come in. The motorbike then came closer to her, the man looking at her expectantly. “Hey, come”, he said, nodding his head up.

She was at the height of confusion right now. _What in the world?_  She didn’t recall making a call for an Uber-bike. She looked aside to the other girls, one giving her a _bitchy_ look, she’d say. The others were still engrossed in their own chatter. “... I know, right? I’ve had enough of Maximo. If he wants it, he needs to make the cash first! Or like, go Mancrogate where you can afford them”, she heard one of the girls boast, in between the murmers of different conversations taking place, the name _Maximo_ catching her attention. _Oh._  She finally realized.

“Come on. Just one man. Whole night”, the motorbike-man continued. 

She suddenly felt a wave of shyness. _They sure aren’t shy about the wording._  “Uhm.. I’m not that”

“That what?”, the man said, confusion on his face.

She was sure her face must’ve been properly pink now. “ _That_ ”, she simply replied, knowing it wasn’t of much help.

“What are you saying?”, said the man, not appearing to catch any hint.

Not knowing what to do next, she made a run for it, rushing off straight ahead. She took the first turn she saw, one to her right, leading the way into a dark street. _Why is he asking me when there’s so many other chicks ready to go? I mean I know I’m gorgeous but what the hell?_  

“Oh come on”, the man on the motorbike whined, easily catching up to her. “If you wanna charge more, we can make that work. Come on stop playing hard to get, I need relief after this shitty dayyy”, he continued to whine, his words stretched as the bike followed her lazily. He sounded nothing short of drunk.

She thought to seize the opportunity and sprint faster as the dark consumed her frail form. The street wasn’t one bit busy, being the utter picture of emptiness covered in mist. She could see something pointy up ahead. As she got closer, she couldn’t believe her luck at what she saw.

There in the darkness, covered in a layer of mist from her angle, was a figure walking forward with his back to her, hands in his pocket. His pointy hair became a clear picture of a spiky flame as she inched closer, sprinting so fast she ended up running _into_ him.

He immediately grunted in irritation at the collision, stepping away and turning around to face her. His face looked like he’d seen a spider-headed alien. “You again?”, he asked in utter disbelief.

Losing her breath after all that sprinting, she nodded and a chuckle came out of her, almost involuntarily. _Who would’ve thought? Maybe my luck hadn’t run out after all!_

_“_ Don’t tell me. You missed the train _again_? Are you twelve?”, she said, his expressions still astound. The motorbike lazily made it’s way to them. As the man took sight of them together, he made a pained noise before taking a u-turn. “And who is this clown on the bike?”, he asked.

Catching her breath, she exhaled sharply before stretching out her hand to him, “Hi! I’m Bulma Briefs. I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced!”

He looked at her, his expression somewhere between disgust and confusion. Taking a few seconds, he reluctantly reached out his hand, shaking hers, his grip firm as she’d expect. “Vegeta”, the raspy voice said.

 

.

 

**Authors note:** Noo, they didn’t find an actual open treasure chest :(

 


	3. Hotel: Decent

Catching her breath, she exhaled sharply before stretching out her hand to him, "Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs. I don't believe we've been properly introduced!"

He looked at her, his expression somewhere between disgust and confusion. Taking a few seconds, he reluctantly reached out his hand, shaking hers, his grip firm as she'd expect. "Vegeta", the raspy voice said.

“ _Vegeta_ , pleased to meet you! I swear I’ve never felt _this_ pleased to meet anyone before, as it is _you_ who’s responsible for getting me in this pickle”, she said, her tone light and playful while his face depicted unease from every angle. “Didn’t I tell you, I’m not leaving you alone, mister. _You’re_ gonna drop me back to my place. I’ve already seen you have money on you in your wallet, so we’re gonna stay at a motel till the morning, then head to Kelsingate Town to retrieve my luggage, and go straight all the way to Estehaven, come on!”, she said, her usual enthusiasm finding it’s place back.

He continued to look uncomfortable, not moving an inch. “Come on, you can keep brooding all the way there if you like”, she said with a chuckle, before starting to walk up ahead.

The road lay before them like a tarmac ribbon; albeit, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the center, bearly visible due to lack of light, and relatively unbroken compared to the scarred concrete. Houses lined the street like broken teeth, laden with random gaps in between. Every house was a unique, bespoke structure. She felt it was unusual for a city not to have every house in the row identical in architecture and colour scheme. Some had pitched roofs, some flat, some were single story and others double. There were no cars, no people. It was rather the trees and the ivy that ruled the dishevelled landscape. The branches of the trees hung low, reminding her of her mothers arms when she would return from the grocery stores, laden with winter squash and carrots.

“Wow. Now this is quite a creepy picture. I feel like I’m in a Branson Krackman movie, ready to fight ghosts at any given time”, Bulma giggled. She wouldn’t lie, normally this kind of a landscape would freak her out but this was no regular night. It had been full of unexpected events and it was _madness_  that she found the light at the end of the tunnel. Well Mr. Brooding, or _Vegeta_ , she corrected, may be no _light_ but he sure was her only way to get back home safely. Yes he hardly spoke, probably thought she was nuts, but he didn’t completely rebuff the idea of helping her, thus she just wasn’t going to let one crappy landscape spoil her mood.

“I don’t recall us being on picnic, woman. You surely are twelve”, Vegeta said as he came alongside her, his expression stoic.

“Oooo, and how old are _you_?”, she teased him cheeiky. “You board a train but you don’t know where it goes, you board off at an unknown station, then you drive like a madman, almost taking our lives, after which you reach here; and what here? Walking a dark path all alone in the _mighty_ streets of _Ratlegate Town_ ”, she continued enthusiastically, her voice shifting between various pitches for dramatic effect. “Damn, what _is_ your problem after all? Sorry sorry, you don’t share your problems with anyyone, rightt”

“I’m not the one who missed a train twice”, he said with a side glance her way.

“Noo, I imagine you’re _so_ responsible”, she continued to tease him, hearing him grunt in return. “We’re gonna be walking for a long time aimlessly like this, why don’t you check where the closest motel even is?”, she suddenly realized.

“Check it on what?”, he asked incredulously.

“On your phone duh”, she said.

“I don’t have it”, he said simply.

“You don’t what? Really? So you’re just literally walking around aimlessly?”, she said, only partly shocked at this point. “So you have your wallet but not your phone?”

“I emptied my pockets. It turns out I only emptied one”, he said.

“Hmm I see, and not much else came out of this pocket?”, she rhetorically asked as if this was the most normal thing she had heard. “You know come to think of it, you must’ve taken the same route as I had, the one with  _many women_ in the way”, she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. “Is that what it takes to get a reserved man such as yourself to enter a street?”

“Vulgar woman! No, I don’t think you would’ve known either what was occupying the street before you entered it”, he replied, his hurried voice alone indicating he was most probably blushing.

“Nope”, she laughed. She didn’t know why but it was quite fun pushing his buttons, at least that would get a reaction out of him.

“I find it hard to believe someone such as yourself is from Estehaven. I’ve known people from there. Reserved snobs”, he said.

“Oh yeah totally”, she said casually, without any hint of sarcasm. “But not my family, and certainly not my friends! You could count on us to lighten the mood”, she smiled to herself. “On the other hand, _reserved snob_  does totally fit your bill”, she winked at him.

“I am not a snob, woman! I simply keep to my aims. I don’t care about anybody’s business”, he said haughtily. 

_Well, you’re helping my aim now_ , she thought to herself, though she knew it was only a matter of circumstance and coincidence. Helping her wasn’t interrupting anything he was doing, what with him wandering about randomly, and she didn’t mind at all. She simply needed his help and that was that. Though she wasn’t about to let this walk become quiet and boring, _that_ she naturally couldn’t allow with the mouth she’d been given. “So you don’t watch Branson Krackman movies? After that display on the taxi I would’ve thought you were his biggest fan”, she asked, not even needing to fake curiosity.

  

* * *

 

Vegeta wasn’t sure how long it’d been since they’d been walking in the dingy street. The sounds of crickets acted as background score for the blue womans chatter. He supposed it was better than the monotonous business talk he’d have to sit through at Z Star, especially since he didn’t give a damn about said business. Not that he gave a damn about this  _Branson Crackman_  fellow she kept mentioning, but he concluded it was slight improvement.

“Look!”, she said, pointing ahead at what seemed to be something lit up, though they weren’t close enough to make out what. “We must’ve found it!”, she rushed.

He didn’t feel the need to pick up his pace, taking his time. He still had his mind made up about revenge, he knew it was going to happen. The only problem was, he had no leads. He hadn’t been in contact with Icejin since Frieza died, he didn’t know where the new headquarters were after the explosion, or if they even existed. He did have contacts he could reach for information, but _dammit_ he left his phone. Sighing, he picked up his pace to catch up with her, curious now too as to what awaited them.

Walking the final steps to it, they were greeted by a massive sign reading ‘DECENT’ in a thick bright yellow font on a bleeding red blackground. The sign was atop an old single storey that had somehow elbowed it’s way between two warehouses. Upon staring at it for closer inspection, he noticed a tiny ‘HOTEL’ accompanying the massive ‘DECENT’ below it. _Hotel?_ This was a _hotel?_ There was a small four-step stairway leading the way up to a glass door with a massive ‘Welcome’ painted on it. Beside the entrance was yet another DECENT, this one vertical, on a board. _Any hotel that had to call itself decent was anything but._

“What’re you waiting for?”, she said, already pushing through the entrance, seemingly oblivious.

He reluctantly joined her inside. After all he needed a place to crash too for the night. Without a phone or vehicle, this was his best bet. _Come tomorrow morning, we’re both setting off in our respective cabs_ , he thought to himself.

Walking in, his suspicions about it’s tackiness were confirmed. This was no ‘chocolate on the pillow’ hotel. From behind the wooden reception desk covered in celebrity strickers, sat a man in a beanie paired with a white jacket and a red scarf, a smile on his face. The walls were covered in a white wallpaper filled with yellow flowers, featuring a huge calendar and a framed print of the infamous Marilyn Monroe photo on the back wall behind the man. The floor carpet seemed a decade too old, with an old fashioned pattern of large flowers interrupted by worn and threadbare patches. The large windows were covered in heavy colourful drapes with some dirt on visible panes. As they walked closer, the receptionist smelt of stale perfume and Vegeta spotted an ashtray hiding itself behind a vase of bright flowers. _Decent_ indeed.

“Do you accept credit card?”, Vegeta asked, straight to the point.

“No credit, only cash”, replied the man.

“Credit card”, Vegeta clarified. “What’s the tariff?”

“What?”, asked the man, dumbfounded.

“How much do you charge for a night?”

The man then glanced to the both of them. “Would you like it per hour or—”, the receptionist was in the middle of asking, matter-of-factly.

“Listen, only answer as much as I asked. How much do you charge for a night?”, he asked again, just as the blue woman jumped in.

“Why would we need it for a whole night though? We aren’t gonna be staying all day”, she said to him.

“I’m handling it, woman”

“Yeah, _handling_ it great! There’s no need to book extra, besides it’d help if weeconomize for the travel tomorrow”, she said in a low voice to him, before turning to the receptionist. “We’ll book per hour!”, she said.

“Woman, you’re not understand what he’s saying—”

“Be practical come on, there’s no need to be ashamed, our stay’s only gonna be a few hours at most”, she cut him short before turning to face the amused man. “We’d like it per hour please!”, she boldly repeated again.

The receptionist then looked between them before settling his gaze on Vegeta. “Uh... so how many hours?”

Rolling his eyes, he motioned with his hands to the blue woman, letting her fill in.

She pondered for a few seconds, before coming up with, “Two? Would two be fine?”, she looked to him, his expression incredulous at her obliviousness. “Okay safe side three? Three’s gotta be more than enough!”

It was the first time that day that Vegeta felt a laugh threatening to break free, the movement of his lips most likely giving it away. _This blue woman was nuts._ “Three hours then”, he said to the still smiling receptionist.

The man rose both eyebrows before replying, “Sure, sir”

As Vegeta made the payment, the blue woman started looking around the _hotel_ reception _._ The receptionist took the opportunity to come closer to Vegeta and whispered, “Where’d you find her?”

“In the train”, he whispered back.

“The train?”, he looked bewildered. “That’s a good idea! Never thought of it before”, the man whispered as Vegeta backed up, getting ready to move it. “Three hours, enjoy”, he winked as Vegeta parted.

 

* * *

 

The room was quite similar to the reception, sharing the same wallpaper and carpet. Though it was much bigger in size, and had too many female model posters, at least three on each side of the wall. There were no drapes required as the basement room only had hopper windows. The rest of the decor was just as tasteless as one could expect from a ‘ _decent’_ hotel. There was a king size bed to the left side of the entrance, while the right made a sitting area, featuring a couch made of the same flowery fabrics with a small glass table in front, and a wooden chest of drawers ahead of it. There were also two mashroom shaped lamps on each corner of the room.

“What were you chattering about with the him?”, the blue woman asked petulantly, sat on the couch to his right as he entered.

“You’re a cartoon”, he said, walking over to lean against the cabinet, arms crossed in typical manner.

“May be, but I know karate”, she said hauntingly.

“So?”

“So, just informing you. I’m most definitely equalivant to the brown belt as they say”

“Oh, so you’re warning me in case I make a move on you, that you’ll go all karate on me?”

“May be! I mean yes, most definitely. I look beautiful and harmless but I’ve taken down many people!”

“Well I am not interested to make a move on you in the first place, woman”

“You can’t”

“I don’t want to!”

“Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t”

“Are you luring me into making a move on you??”

“No, I’m just clearing things up. I suggested we hit a motel, but I wouldn’t know what would be going on in that head of yours. That also a man like you”

“A man like me?”, he looked bewildered.

“Yeah, those bad boy types, with girls losing their heads over you left and right, but let me be clear that _I’m_ not one of those girls”, she continued petulantly. 

“Woman! I’ve already told you I am not interested!”, he said, a blush colouring his face. He then made his way to the toilet, a door beside the bed.

As he left, Bulma noticed his wallet slip out of his pocket. He didn’t even notice. Sighing, she picked it up with the intention of simply placing it on the chest of drawers, but something caught her attention mid way. There on the floor was a small ID photo of a seemingly petite blonde woman, her eyes ice cold, her face expressionless. She was indeed pretty.  _Could this be this girlfriend? He had a girlfriend?_ Her curiosity and excitement was at its peak. _Who knew Mr. Brooding was the romantic type, storing photos in his wallet._

“Woman, have you not heard of privacy? Quit snooping around my items”, Vegeta said as he took the scene in after exiting the toilet, startled. He really hadn’t noticed his wallet drop off.

“Who is she? A girlfriend of yours?”, she asked ethusiactally as she held up the photo, completely ignoring his question.

“What are you talking about?”, he asked as he came close. He knew he didn’t keep photos of people in his bloody wallet. _What is this woman on about?_ “Let me see it”, he snatched it out of her grip, his face aghast as he stared at it. “What is this doing here?”, he thought out loud.

“Quite the romantic type, aren’t we?”, she playfully elbowed him.

“What are you saying woman? I had no knowledge of this photograph hiding in my wallet!”, he said truthfully, irritated as to what it was doing here.

“Hmm, so women just randomly happen to drop their pics in your wallet?”, she giggled.

“ _I don’t know!_ I knew this woman, we were together. But it was pointless. Why did she put this here? I don’t want anything to do with her” 

Bulma didn’t have a hard time believing it didn’t work out. She could hardly imagine these two making conversation, what with how stoic they both were. But she was no one she judge, she amended. Then suddenly a thought crossed her mind, turning her expression into a mischievous smirk. “You know what we do back home when we don’t want anything to do with an ex?”, she said, her eyes going huge as she picked up a lighter from the table. “We take the photo and burn it, then flush it off to hell! Just like Krackman does in Break Point!”, she grinned to him. She didn’t have anything against the stoic blonde, it was just that this crazy ritual got them all pumped whenever they did it, it was a call for celebration. They’d been doing it since high school, herself and Krillian being the only ones with exes to participate. She thought it was only fair he got to experience it.

“Woman, are you nuts? I don’t do such absurd things”, he immediately dismissed it.

“Seriously, it’s a great feeling! There’s nothing to lose, come on give it a go! If nothing else, you’d be able to tell me I was wrong”, she rose her brow, reaching out the lighter to him.

“Stop pestering me”, he said, snatching the lighter away from her, making his way to the toilet with the woman on his heels. He was only doing this to shut her up of course.

He pushed the button on the lighter as the photo began to turn black at the bottom, melting away. Then he casually dropped it in the toilet bowl before the sound of it being flushed filled his ears.

It felt good. He didn’t give a damn about _her_ , but she was Icejin. It felt good to flush anything Icejin he had. Burnt and flushed away, like an invisible tornado taking them to their doom. Of course he wasn’t going to let the blue woman know, who was already screaming excitedly.

“See, now did that feel good or what?!”, she said, her huge eyes shining. “You know, if blondes are your type, you’d get along with my sister”, she teased him. “What do you think of how I look? If you like me, you’d love my sister!”

“ _What !_ -”, he managed before a loud bang on the door stole both their attentions.

As they rushed to get the door, they could see the beanie receptionist running down the hallway screaming, knocking on doors, “Open the door! Get ready to leave! Quick!”

“What’s happening?”, Vegeta called out to him.

“Raid! Get ready to run, everybody get your clothes on!”, his voice echoed in the narrow hallway as doors started opening left and right with men and women spilling out, some running underdressed, others pulling their pants up in haste. 

“What’s going on??”, Bulma asked.

“We have to run!”, Vegeta replied.

“Why?”

“Police”, he said before they followed the swarm of people running to the left and up the stairs to get out of the basement they were in. 

“Out the back entrance guys! Almost there”, the receptionist called out as they finally reached outside, people still moving left and right haphazardly as they got out.

“I don’t get it, why’re we all acting like smugglers?”, Bulma asked, perplexed to her core.

“Next time remember to bring a suitcase to show the police so we can say you’re a family”, the receptionist said to her, panting.

“Huh? But all my stuff’s in the train”, she said, only processing half the man’s words as footsteps and panicked voices interrupted him.

“Oh this is the first time I’m meeting a train girl!”, he said excitedly. “Why don’t you book a compartment in the train, like those meant only for two people—”

“Yeah, we’ll tell you next time”, Vegeta’s voice came in, nudging her ahead to get into spacious area. They got themselves into a street, before taking a left into an alley. The shimmering glow of the moon giving them direction in what would otherwise be a maze of impenetrable blackness.

 

* * *

 

“Oh lord, this might’ve been the most eventful night of my life, so much so that I’m actually tired!”, Bulma sighed. They’d found a pile of buses lined up not far from the hotel, before finding one that had a stop at Kelsingate Town. Or at least the board on the wall had indicated that. She’d immediately made her way inside as Vegeta checked around for timings.

The bus was completely vacant, the moon giving off the only light apart from the streetlights whose rays died inches from the dirty bulbs. 

“Bus leaves at six o’clock”, Vegeta said as he entered and slumped in a seat.

She sighed again, before remembering, “Wait so where were we? Your _ex_ , right! How’d it feel to flush her away?”

“Absurd woman”, he simply said, sat a few rows ahead of her on one of the two-seaters.

“Wait no, I was asking what you thought of me! C’mon, do you find me attractive or not?”, she asked again, smirking as she got up from her seat to sit on the same row as him, on the other column.

He grunted. _What was in this womans head instead of her brain?_ She was absurd, still looking at him with her brows raised. He considered it. What did he have to lose after all?, “Fine, yes, so?”

“Of course you do”, she winked at him. “You’d like my sister then. I mean no pushing, do what you like, but I’d say it’d be a good match if you’re into blonde quiet women”, she winked again before giggling. It was was fun messing with him, and who knew, maybe Tights was his type?

He grunted before replying, “Do you always talk nonsense or is this a special occasion?”

“Nahh, I’m always talking nonsense”, she chuckled, amused at his comment. “You?”, she asked, her brow raised as she slumped back, her back towards the window, her front facing him.

“My first time. Never met one like you”, he said dryly.

She laughed, “Come to Capsule Corp, I’ll show you”. She saw him shake his head in a sign, before slumping in his own chair. She wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating or if she really did see his features soften as he rested his head against the window, slowly shutting his eyes. The moonlight from outside splashed its white-silver glow onto him, bathing and illuminating him. She found herself enjoying the view before her. No brooding, no irritation. He was attractive indeed. Just like that, eventually her own eyelids gave up, dropping closed.

 

.

 

**Authors note:** Don’t tell me you don’t watch Branson Krackman movies :o

 


	4. Payment

He was running in a big sphere, a never ending sphere as he pushed the walls. Pushing only helped it roll, the black and purple striped interior rolling as he stayed intact, bare feet planted to the bottom as the background around him moved. It reminded him of a lollipop’s design. Though he would never get one of these revolting colours.

The taste of blood was on his tongue, he noticed. As he brought a hand up to his face, his knuckles were bruised and bleeding, his right eye sore, yet he couldn’t recall the fight. 

“Mm-hmmm Vegeta”, a voice filled his ears.

Then his disgusting pale face was in the center of the striped background. “You still can’t best Zarbon!”, he pouted his slimy painted lips petulantly with a wine glass in hand, as if he’d just lost a bet.

“You have disappointed me!”, another voice came, as he spun around to see the other face. It was his father. “I apologize Lord Frieza, he will improve”

He started pushing the walls again, trying to get out of this spherical maze. As he looked up, he saw none other than Zarbon’s face, laughing. It was unusual to see this wannabe posh prick laughing abundantly. Laughing at _him_.

_No, I will not forgive you! I will see my fist crack your bones!_

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as the bus hit the brake. As realization kicked in, he brushed his forehead with the back of his hand, finding cold sweat present.

Looking around, he found that he was on a bus, a packed one. An overweight man hidden in multiple layers of clothing was sat beside him, snoring in abundance. It made Vegeta grunt in annoyance. Looking to his right, he saw a blur of green and white as the bus was in motion. The windows were beaded as he heard rain beat on the roof of the bus like a crazy drummer. He caught sight of the digital board at the front reading ‘Kelsingate Town’, indicating they had not yet reached the first stop.

He looked to his left again and caught sight of the blue woman behind the man’s circular belly, still asleep, her legs covering the seat beside her as she lay against the window. Then he tried to remember the chain of events of last night.  

_Why was I with her at a hotel?_

That’s right, she ambushed his walk! He was minding his own business, plotting revenge and then she showed up. Finding a hotel out there was a miracle itself, except a bed was just not in his luck after all. He needed to get out of here! Why did he even think wandering around was a better idea than getting to the task of revenge! He didn’t have any leads, nor his phone, but he had to start somewhere. He decided he’d ring Raditz as soon as he got out of this bus to get a phone. He hadn’t seen him at work yesterday, and knew that rascal would have some ears around for Icejin gossip.

For now, he was just waiting for this irksome ride to finally stop. Then him and this blue woman would get into their respective cabs and be off. Why’d she follow him anyway? He didn’t recall showing any signs of looking for company, why’d she even approach him on the train? Well, he _was_ in her seat, he reasoned. But that didn’t mean she had to get off after him. This woman _was_ nuts. But somehow he found himself not hating her. He glanced in her direction upon that thought.

No, she hadn’t harmed him, he thought as he switched his gaze back to the window. Her chatter, he found highly irritating at first but as the night went on, he found it wasn’t so bad. After all, considering he’d been hearing nonstop monotonous business chatter for the past four years, this _was_ slight improvement in comparison. Chatter about regular things like movies was better than hearing constantly about this technology and that technology, this algorithm pattern and that. It made him feel like a kid again, before his father forced him to Frieza. When he could just... be human.

He would’ve never thought flushing away a mere photo away could give him satisfaction, something he would’ve otherwise thought utterly childish and foolish. And why’d he even do it? Why listen to her? Was he only paying heed to her because she was a pretty girl? He grunted at the thought. _No_ , he did it because _he_ wanted to flush Icejin away! Or perhaps he was curious weather she was all talk or if her movie inspired methods could actually work. He concluded he might give that Brandon Krackhead person’s movies a go. _After_ he actually flushes away all of what’s remaining of Icejin, he smirked at that thought.

  

* * *

 

The sound of the artificial bell blaring jostled Bulma awake. She looked around, momentarily lost. Then she caught sight of the digital board upfront blinking, it’s background switching from orange to black. ‘Kelsingate Town’, it read in alternating orange and black. They were almost at the stop, the bus taking the final turn. With a sign of relief, she got herself up, and was met with the view of Vegeta’s back, who was already up, eager to get off too she guessed. As the doors opened, they lead themselves out, accompanied by a total of what seemed to be a few short of ten people.

The day was illuminated with that special cold pale light only winters sun could give, the rain from earlier making everything glow. Their ride had stopped on a bus stop in the middle of a street. The incessant honking of vehicles filled their ears, just before Bulma’s stomach did the honours of murmuring them with a loud noise of it’s own. _Oops._

“I can‘t be the only one who’s hungry, let’s stop for a bite somewhere! I can’t function without breakfast anyway”, she said, as the noise had grabbed even Vegeta’s attention.

He grunted. She was stranded in her pajamas, had she no hurry to retrieve her luggage and be home? He’d never understand this woman. But then again, he knew his own stomach would join hers if he didn’t fill it soon.

He knew he’d planned to grab separate cabs the second the bus dropped them off, but the woman was right, he himself couldn’t function without bloody  _breakfast_. Neither did he see much wrong in her accompanying him, she was free to leave at her will after all. “Breakfast it is”, he decided at last.

 

* * *

 

It turned out they didn’t have to walk that far to see the stores lined up, and amidst them, a cafe.

As they walked in, they were greeted by the view of an old woman behind the counter, piling up donuts on a plate. In front of the counter were bar stools lined up, only two of the eight occupied. There were three tables to the left of the entrance beside the window, and a pleasant breathable gap between them and the bar. Bulma found herself quite liking it. It was far from luxurious but it seemed lively and cozy in its own way. She immediately took a seat on the table closest to them, the aroma of croissants, toast and hash browns making her impatient.

As they quickly ordered, the short-haired old lady smiled at them before making her way behind the counter. She noticed there was a screen in front of her view, up on the wall above Vegeta’s head, to the right side of the entrance. It featured families enjoying themselves on luges, further improving Bulma’s impression of this Kelsingate Town. _Much better than Ratlegate._

Looking at the man in front of her, she caught him brooding again. “Another day another murder to plan?”, she joked.

“Something like that”, he replied. 

Just then, their food was placed on the table. A range of variety was present; bacon, eggs, sandwiches, tacos, croissants, salads, pancakes to mention a few. She was genuinely surprised at how much he’d ordered, and the fact that he wasted no time in digging in. “You know, you don’t look like you eat this much on a daily basis”, she said as she took a bite of her salad. 

“I do”, he finally said after gulping the last of the pancakes, before getting his hands on the tacos.

After the tacos came the croissants and the list went on, he ate one after the other as if his stomach had no maximum capacity.

“Hey come to think of it, I only recall you introducing yourself as Vegeta, are you too cool to have a last name?”, she asked curiously after he finished the last of his bacon, long after she’d finished her much-smaller-in-comparison breakfast.

“Vegeta Prince”, he said.

“ _Prince?_ ”, she said in disbelief as her eyes bulged. “It was _your_ dad who passed away last week?”, she blurted out before covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry, that’s how they word it in the papers, I’m truly sorry to hear that”

“No need. He didn’t mean much to me”, he said simply.

“Uhh..”, Bulma wasn’t sure what she could reply to that. “So _that’s_ why you’ve been like this these days, all upset”, she unwittingly thought out loud.

He grunted. “ _No_ , I have other reasons to be!”

“Really?”, she asked, eyes still bulged.

“Yes, I knew his murderer”, he didn’t know why he said that.

“You what?”

“Frieza”, he said, apparently not even hearing her.

“You mean the big underworld guy? Isn’t he dead? Wait, why in the world would you be involved with him?”

“This is not storytime, woman! We both have things to do. Now if you’re finished, let’s get the bill and be on our ways”

“Hey, we’re not heading ‘our ways’ yet, I owe you quite some money. The hotel fare which went to waste, not to mention the breakfast. I wasn’t just enjoying spending your money, I intended to pay you back after retrieving my luggage”, she chuckled.

“There is no such need”, he said matter-of-factly.

“Oh come on, rich businessman won’t accept payment?”, she teased him. “Well alright, if you really don’t wanna take my money, we can still do someone else”, she said as a smirk crossed her face.

“What are you thinking, woman?”

Following her gaze, he turned his head behind to see what she was looking at. “What is this silliness?”, he said. There on the screen were people riding an absurd black, flat.. _thing_ , they were sat on it with their  legs slightly bent on either side of the handles popping out at the front. There were no peddles, the wheels must’ve been at the bottom he guessed. “What of this?”, he asked, turning back to face her. She best not be suggesting they try out this child’s play.

“Well?”, she looked at him expectantly, as if his reaction could possibly have been different. “If you won’t accept cash, you’ve gotta accept payment in the form of fun! Just so happens that I’d be enjoying this too”, she giggled.

Had she really lost it? Why on earth would he be riding that thing instead of heading back to Crystal Town. He indeed hated the idea of returning, but she didn’t know that. “Are you still possessed? I will do no such thing”, he declared, looking almost petulant in his adamance. “Your proposal hardly makes sense”

“Of course it does! Didn’t you read below? It’s free for this entire month, not only that but it’s basically on the next street! You wouldn’t share the whole story with me, being _you_ , but I know some unpleasant times have hit you, so why not let loose for a day?”, she said as her eyes glinted with excitement. 

“I have no such needs to _let loose_ , woman”

“Hmmm, I get it, you’re afraid to let loose”, she smirked, knowing this was sure to get a reaction.

He grunted in annoyance, “I am not afraid of this stupid ride! I have better things to do”

“Mm-hmm, _totally_ ”, she taunted.

“Fine!”, he found himself blurting out. He knew well she was trying to get her way, he wasn’t even sure why he agreed. Was he really finding excuses to distance himself from Crystal Town? He had to go back eventually. And eventually he will. A single ride would hardly take up much time.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta was right, this thing had wheels hidden underneath. He was irritated about the fact that he had to wear a helmet, pfft, as if this would require head protection. 

“So that’s pretty much it, guys! Pull and release the handles to get the luge started. And pulling them again would result in braking. Do not worry if you get stuck, remember; just pull and release”, the overly friendly instructor called out to them. Vegeta was surprised to see this whole _luge_ ride-thing had its own enormous track, built specifically for this stupid activity. He looked to his left and caught sight of the blue woman, her excitement visible to him even as her head was covered in the helmet. “Annndddd, lets goo guys!”, the instructor’s voice called out again.

He did as instructed, _pull and release_. Just like that, his luge was on the move, and it was surprisingly fast. The blue woman was ahead of him, screaming excitedly, “They need to bring this to Estehaven!” 

For such a small thing, it sure was speedy. He found himself liking it. The track was not straight, he found out. It featured many curves, some small, others wide. It heightened the thrill even more, taking massive turns at such high speed. And just then, as the track straightened a bit, his luge hit Bulma’s. Except it wasn’t her who suffered, her luge getting even faster as she laughed, “Oooo Vegeta, you’re not knocking me out today!!”

His luge on the other hand, dropped its speed until it became completely stationary. _What the hell?_ He pulled the handles again and again, to no avail. _What did the idiot say?_ _Pull and release, as I’m doing!_ Some other passerbys crossed him, a man and a woman laughing in their own conversation as they raced on. Bulma had sped away too, how come hers didn’t stop?

He tried pulling the handle again, this time letting it go forward slowly as he released. To his relief, the luge started moving again.  _Ok, I’m getting the hang of it now!_ The more he let the handle go forward, the faster his luge got. Pulling meant brake, he remembered. A smirk found its way to his face as the sound of wheels on the track filled his ears, the green around him becoming a mere blur as he sped on. 

Taking yet another massive turn, he caught sight of a blue ponytail ahead of him, further widening his smirk. He made an attempt to get even faster, careful not to let the handle go far enough to stop the luge. As their luges collided loudly, she stared back in utter shock. “Vegeta? I thought you were..”

He simply smirked as he overtook her, catching sight of her shook face turning into a mischievous smile itself.

“Oh it’s on, mister!”, he heard her call out from behind him. He was not slowing down, that was for sure. He hadn’t gotten the chance to experience this rush of thrill, utter enjoyment in quite a while. It was as if his problems were all put on pause for a minute, the cool air brushing his face adding a refreshing feeling to the thrill of speed.

He found himself frowning as he saw the track coming to an end, a man waiting in the shade at the end of the track in front of him. He didn’t notice the blue woman’s luge whooshing through, crossing the end line a second or two earlier than him. “ _What?_ ”, he said in disbelief as his own luge came to a stop.

“Great job guys! You enjoy yourselves?”, the official awaiting them asked.

“Of course we did! Especially since I beat you”, she winked his way as she got out of the luge.

He grunted. “That wasn’t fair! I require a rematch!”, he found himself saying, his competitive side really kicking in.

“Oh sure, you guys totally could. Just make your way back to Ryan, where you guys started. It’s all free this month”, the official cheerfully said.

Getting out of their luges, they made their ways back to _Ryan_ , though it wasn’t on foot. They had to take the skyride in order to get back to the start, something which made Vegeta quite irritated. She didn’t see why, it was just a bench up in the air. “Hey, at least this way it’d take us a much shorter time to get back, didn’t you noticed how long the track was?”, Bulma said in response to his irritation, earning herself a signature grunt in return. “Who knew Mr. Brooding was all competitive huh?”, she teased him.

“That is not my name, woman”

“Uh huh, just as ‘woman’ isn’t mine”, she said, as their skyride came to an end. It was even shorter than she’d expected. Well, good thing it was as she couldn’t wait to beat Vegeta again, she smirked at the thought.

This time when their luges started, Vegeta was ahead. It didn’t faze Bulma though, considering she’d come back from behind earlier.

She was going considerably fast but still not quite catching up to him. Well, at least her luge hadn’t got stuck like the little angry girl she saw to her right. Even with Vegeta ahead of her, she found herself enjoying nonetheless. What was far more surprising was how _Vegeta_ was enjoying. She hadn’t missed the smirk on his face as he’d whooshed past her. Had she really gotten him to enjoy? Well, she was glad if she did. She hadn’t heard much about this underworld crazyhead Freezer-person, except that he was a crazyhead of course. What could Vegeta possibly be involved with him for? Whatever it was, he didn’t seem happy about it. If anything, it looked like he wanted to murder Freezer himself. Oh well, it wasn’t like Vegeta was likely to spill anything more to her.

As they were reaching the end once more, she let the luge go as fast as she could, colliding purposely with Vegeta’s, making him grunt. His luge didn’t stop though, nor did it pick up speed as they both ended up hitting the finish line at the same time. 

“Woman, must you collide with my luge?”, he said in mild annoyance.

“Just returning the favour”, she replied smirking.

 

* * *

 

It was well past afternoon when they both came out of the luge center following their two rides. “Was that fun or what?”, Bulma asked in her usual enthusiastic voice.

“It was”, he said, talking his time after a few seconds ticked by.

“See, didn’t I tell you? You should be taking my advice seriously”, she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

“Don’t make he take back what I said”, he replied calmly, almost smiling himself.

“Yeah yeah. Listen, you enjoyed this, you’re sure to enjoy time at Capsule Corp! It’s gonna be Christmas soon, you can’t be wandering around plotting murder”, she said.

“Of course I can”

“Yeah you can but come on!”, her eyes bulged. “Look, all my friends are gonna be there, it’s a fun time. Who’s asking you to stay forever anyway? Just spend a day, and be on your way back if you hate it”, she casually said. She wasn’t sure why she was bothering anyway. Earlier when she’d mentioned it in the bus, she was half joking herself, and knew there was no way he’d take it seriously. But now she found herself actually asking it. Perhaps she really wanted to thank him properly? Or perhaps she’d grown to like his company? She didn’t know what exactly it was, but she knew he’d have a fun time there, and it was _December_ come on, the more the merrier.

“I have urgent matters at hand, woman”

“One; My name is _Bulma!_ Two; You can plan your revenge there too, as long as you don’t let anyone else know of course”, she laughed. “Think of it as a change in scenery”

He hated to admit that _that_ actually appealed to him. To plot his revenge, but not in Crystal Town. He wanted to agree, but he couldn’t let on that he _agreed_. “Don’t you have to retrieve your luggage? Or do you not grow sick of your pajamas?”, he found himself saying instead. 

She laughed, “You’re right. Any idea where the station is?

  

* * *

 

After a kind passerby had given them directions to the railway station, they’d reached in a mere ten minutes. And there it was, the cursed scenery she’d had to witness for most of last night.

They made their way up the stairs to the _station master_ where that weirdo had given the call. Upon entering the room, she was pleased to see there was a man in his thirties sat behind the desk instead of yet another irritating old man. Well she had yet to discover whether this man was irritating or not, though she wouldn’t bet on it considering she was growing fond of Kelsingate by the minute. 

“Hi, did you get a call from Ratlegate Town by any chance? Regarding luggage”, she politely asked as Vegeta merely stood in typical fashion with his arms crossed. She wasn’t entirely sure why he’d joined her here, what with his earlier plan of buggering off in separate cabs. Perhaps he was considering her proposal?

“Is it for seat J3-62?”, the man eventually said after a quick typing session on his keyboard.

“Yep!”

“Alright then, yes we have it”, the man replied politely before getting up from his seat and opening a closet pressed to the side of the wall. Out came her blue suitcase, her small handbag, her new pair of shoes, and her precious strawberry basket! 

Then the big question hit her, “Wait, how’re we gonna carry this out? We have no car”, she said.

“It’s easy, you just put all those things inside the suitcase and we grab a cab at the stand downstairs”, Vegeta said as if was the most obvious thing on earth.

“Vegeta! My suitcase is all full duh”

He grunted before laying her suitcase flat on the ground, opening and fitting the shoes on the sides, her handbag on top before easily buckling down and zipping it close. “You were saying?”

“The basket?”

He handed it to her, “Can you not hold this?”

Of course she could! Her beloved strawberries, she had to dig in sooner or later anyway. Not her fault if she got too greedy to spare some for the others. She took the basket before lifting the purple cloth over it, enjoying a mouthful. “Let’s go!”, she said with a huge smile on her face. 

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t they the best?”, Bulma told more than asked Vegeta, who was sat beside her on the back seat of the cab. This one was bigger in size, and not bumpy at all. It was crazy how Ratlegate and Kelsingate were next to each other when they were that much different. Perhaps her _outing_ last night would’ve been sufferable were she in this town, she thought. 

“Hmf, they are good. But I am not a fan of strawberries to begin with”, came his reply.

“Oh of course you aren’t”, she chuckled. She wasn’t known to keep a lock on her mouth and she found that she really couldn’t keep quiet when she was that curious about what he’d said. “About what you said earlier, how could Freezer commit murder if he’s already dead?”, she asked. Only after it came out did she notice how blunt it sounded. “I mean, it didn’t make any sense to me is all”

Hearing _freezer_ made him cringe but he wasn’t bothered to correct her, not when he dispised said freezer. “It is said he is dead. But who knows for sure? I wouldnt believe that piece of shit is dead until I see it with my own eyes. Even it wasn’t him, it was someone from there, of that I am sure”, he said looking out the window, taking full note of the drivers ears covered with headphones.

“From there where?”

“Icejin”

She had heard of that name being tossed around ever so rarely but thought it was fantasy cult thing, she didn’t know it was an actual gang-thing. “What do you have to do with _Icejin_?”, she asked

“I was _in_ Icejin”, he said simply. “Since I was fifteen”. He’d revealed things to her earlier, he really didn’t care at this point. What would she even do? Turn him in?

“So your gang leader took your dad out? Why would he do that?”, she curiously asked.

“I don’t know. Frieza doesn’t always require reason”, he said as he continued to stare out the window. He honestly didn’t know. But he’d sure find out. And that reminded him, he completely forgot to purchase himself a new phone, or find a payphone. “Dammit, I was going to find out today but I forgot to get myself a phone”, he found himself saying out loud in frustration. 

“Hey no worries, plenty of spare phones around at Capsule Corp”, she said, taking another strawberry in. He ‘doesn’t care’ about his father but he wants to end his murderer, who also happens to be his... _former employer_? His life sure seemed complex to the maximum right now. It made her all the more glad she invited him over. He needed to learn how to have fun, especially since Christmas was coming. 

“You really thought you’d beat me at luging didn’t you”, she smirked as she remembered the fun time they’d had.

“You sneaked up on me at the end! Besides, I don’t recall you beating me the second time”

“Yepp, but that still makes one win”, she winked at him, thoroughly enjoying teasing him and the grunting reactions she got in return. “So I take it you expected my offer? Tell me, did the mention of my blonde sister help the case?”, she giggled.

As expected, he grunted and blushed. “ _No!_ I agreed with what you said. A change in scenery is much needed”, he said.

_Oh it’ll be more than just a change in scenery_ , she thought to herself. No one came to Capsule Corp and remained brooding by the end of it, she smiled at the thought. Looking out her window, she saw they had indeed made it to Estehaven as evening approached. Like a wispy dress that had slipped off its hanger, the city fell in fantastic folds not held up by anything. The stores and buildings were covered mostly in white due to the snow and she couldn’t wait till the Christmas decorations were up. When there’d be Christmas trees left and right, red and green decorations contrasting perfectly with the white. 

As the car finally stopped in front of the yellow Capsule Corporation building, she eagerly made her way out after Vegeta had payed the driver. She made a mental note to pay him back for everything once her luggage was opened, she’d forgoten how much she’d make him spend. 

Just as they were walking to the entrance, Bulma holding her basket while Vegeta dragged her suitcase, a loud thud hit their ears. Looking up, Bulma saw there was a crack in one of the second storey windows and a Christmas decoration-ball rolled near their feet. Just the next second, the door opened, her mother standing on the other end. “Oh my goodness! Bulma! Bulma’s reached, everyone!!”, she joyfully screamed out to the entire building.

“Hey mom”, she happily hugged her. “What just happened, the ball?”

“Oh Goku and Krillin we’re playing handmade baseball with the Christmas ball and umbrella! It’s so much fun if there’s no accidents”, she continued to grin. Then her gaze went sideways to the new guest. “Oh my! Bulma you didn’t tell you were bringing a new handsome boyfriend!”, she practically yelled with excitement. “Welcome sweety, I’m Bulma’s mother, it’s lovely to meet you!”

Vegeta was shook to his core, at a loss of how to respond. To his relief, Bulma took over.

“ _Mom!_ This is not my _boyfriend_! He’s a friend I made on the train, he helped me get here”, she whisper-yelled to her still grinning mother.

“Oh my! What’s your name, handsome?”

He tried to get his aghast expression under control as he replied, “Vegeta”

“Oh Vegeta sweety, what a hero you are! You are most welcome here”, she said to him, her eyes shut in her joy.

  

.

 

**Authors note:**  Sorry for the delay in putting this up, I purposely postponed it due to ao3’s warning of the site being down. Anyway :) I hear there’s many types of different “luges” around, so thought I’d share a pic to clarify which one is mentioned here:

 

Yep, now picture Veggie on one of these XD

It’s a popular tourist attraction here where I live, so I thought to make Veggie and Bulma give em a go hehe. The “pull and release” is so much harder to get your head around when you’re stuck because believe me I ALWAYS get stuck in those things. So I picked Vegeta as my victim to suffer that in this chapter xD

I didn’t purposely exaggerate the addition of the skyride, hope it didn’t come off as such. That’s actually the only way allowed to get back to point A.

And lastly, there’s more to learn about Vegeta’s past but I felt he’d realistically only share this much with Bulma at this point. We’ll get to the emotions later ;)

 


	5. Briefs

Vegeta was in heaven. The paleo meatloaf, chicken hot pie in front of him and the cheesy lasagna in his mouth all made up for the petrifying introduction at the doorstep. He was hardly paying attention to the conversation on the dinner table happening around him, though it was no surprise there would be all kinds of chatter in _Bulma’s_ house.

“... and that’s when I thought; I could catch up on Morzo and Lusu’s sham wedding after cooking the lasagna! Although I was hoping they’d fall in love for real! Who are they even trying to fool? Guess I’ll have to wait for season three”, he heard Bulma’s mother say, who was sat on the opposite side of the table.

“Nm-hm, Mrs. Briefs the lasagna is amazing!”, the fool sitting beside him said with his mouth full. He was the only one eating as much as Vegeta himself, though he seemed an utter fool. _Goku?_ He tried to remember the name he’d been introduced to. It was safe to say the Briefs family was nuts. Just as Bulma was.

Speak of the devil. She came down the stairs, finally in a different outfit as she took the empty seat directly opposite him. “Goku, now you have someone else who shares your appetite without getting obese”, she said, her huge eyes mischievously looking at Vegeta.

“Oh yeah Vegeta, just you and me here. Even Krillin won’t eat as much”, the fool said.

_Krillin_ , the bald midget had hardly said a word. Vegeta didn’t even see him after being introduced as he was sat beside Goku, out of his view. He’d looked a tad bit frightened to meet him, a thought which made Vegeta chuckle inwardly as he drank his hot chocolate.

“My my, Vegeta. Bulma’s right! I can see those muscles under that shirt, are you a fighter too like Goku?”, she asked in her upbeat mood as Vegeta almost choked on his drink. 

_My muscles? Is this woman looking at my body?_

“I used to be, yes. Though I don’t get the chance these days”, he eventually said.

“Oh man! You should totally train with us! We could do with more people, since it’s just Krillin and I. It’ll still take a few days for Yamcha to be here”, Goku said excitedly.

Now _that_  sure appealed to Vegeta. “I would like to train”, he simply said.

“Alright!! Krillin, that’s gonna be so fun”, he said looking to his other side at the midget.

Fighting. Yes. He needed fighting back. First this food and now fighting. He was already glad he came here instead of heading back. This fool and the midget would probably give him a mere warm up at most, but he was glad to return to fighting.

Just then, he was pulled back from his thoughts as an old man came to the table, taking a seat beside Bulma’s mother on the opposite side, a black cat on his shoulder. “Oh, I see we have a new guest”, the man said.

“Oh yes honey! Would you look at who Bulma’s brought back with her? This is Vegeta, the hero who helped her after she lost her train!”, she announced excitedly as Vegeta felt he was close to choking again.

_Hero? What in the world! Bulma basically followed me, I wasn’t playing hero!_

Even Bulma herself was blushing all shades of pink as she mouthed “Mom!!”

“Pleasure to meet you, Vegeta”, the man said, who he now assumed must be Bulma’s father.

“Likewise, sir”, he said as Bulma looked at him surprised. Yes, he had manners. Had she thought otherwise?

“You are the spitting image of your father, young man. It was a tragedy what happened”

“Yes”, he replied. The old man must’ve seen his fathers face on the news, he guessed.

“It’d be our pleasure to have you here for Christmas”

“Sure sir”, he replied. He wasn’t even sure what the man entirely meant but he wasn’t so ill-mannered as to reject the man on his face. He’ll leave if need be. 

“Anybody want more lemon milky berzado?”, Bulma’s grinning mother asked the table, holding the massive jug. “Vegeta? Have you tried it?”

_Just what in the world was that?_ The jug was brightly orange coloured with some yellow sprinkles here and there, looking much like a disease to him. “I have not”, he replied. 

“Oh my! It’s the boy’s first time to Capsule Corp and he hasn’t tried lemon milky berzado?”

_Oh boy._ He watched as she poured it in the empty glass to his right. As he reluctantly took a sip, he found it wasn’t so disease-like after all. It tasted like strawberry with a slight hint of lemon. Hm. Strawberry. He concluded maybe that’s why Bulma in front of him had had a refill already. She simply smiled wide as she noticed his gaze her way.

 

* * *

 

Vegeta was impressed with this _Capsule Corp_. The thing was massive. Following the dinner wrap up, Bulma was giving him a short tour of the place. The living room where they’d just had dinner was quite huge alone. He was used to modern, high-tech but not so much to upsizing since he’d only lived in a double storey with his father.

Well, Bulma too only lived here with her parents. The fool and midget were only visiting for holidays she’d said. Apparently Capsule Corporation was huge in West City, only he hadn’t cared to know about it. Just like he hadn’t cared to know about the Brandy Krack hero like everyone else.

“So this floors basically got my parents’ rooms and mine. The third one’s a study now, it used to be my sister’s before she moved out, and dad’s lab is round the corner”, she said as they walked the hallway on the second floor.

_Lab? Well her dad sure seemed like he’d own a lab, what with his white coat and all._

Moving up, they reached the third floor which had a series of doors lined up on either side of the hallway. “And these are the guest rooms, where you’ll be staying”, she said to him. “Well they’re all the same size and all so you can just pick which door you like. Goku and Krillin have got the ones on the left end”

She randomly opened the door next to Goku’s, switching the lights on and Vegeta was surprised to find their _guest rooms_ generously spacious as well. There was a bed on the far end next to the massive window, a proper sitting area at the front featuring couches, chairs and a table. The wall beside the entrance featured a TV. The colouring of the room was quite pastel. Light shades of pink, blue, purple, green filled the room. Of course it had to be colours.

“So? You like?”, she grinned at him.

“It’ll do”, he replied.

“Righto, then I’ll see you tomorrow, give you a tour of the outside”, she said. “Oh and if you need anything, feel free to hit the kitchen downstairs or whatnot, we don’t mind anything”

Just as she was leaving, he remembered something. “Wait, Bulma. You said there were spare phones around? I’m in need of one”

“Oh yeah, that should be no problem”, she said, stepping out the door before stopping. “So I’ve finally gone from ‘woman’ to Bulma?”, she asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

He grunted. “Woman!”, he said naturally without much thought.

“Hmmm. Ok. I don’t know what woman you’re talking to”, she crossed her arms.

He narrowed his eyes. “Will I be getting a phone?”, he asked. “Bulma?”, he added reluctantly after a few beats.

“Sure thing”, she simply winked and went on her way.

 

* * *

 

“Raditz, where have you been you idiot? Tell me if you’ve heard anything from Icejin. I don’t think what happened to father was any accident. Someone’s also been leaving photos in my wallet. Something’s not right. Call me as soon as you get this”, he said as he ended the voicemail.

Stupid idiot. Why hadn’t he been at work? And now even his phone’s busy. Not that he’d expect any better from Raditz, though it was still frustrating.

He looked at the time on top of the phone. ‘10:17 PM’ it read. The phone in his hand looked like a regular smartphone, though it only had call and text feature as Bulma had told him. He could’ve texted Raditz, but that wouldnt have had the same effect as his own pissed off voice. Sighing, he turned off the lights before making his way to the bed.

He admitted he was half expecting this trip here to be a regretful one, knowing he wouldnt fit with Bulma and her most-likely-upbeat family. He didn’t come to _fit in_ with them, he’d only come here to get away from Crystal Town, but he’d still had his doubts about coming. It turned out to be a good idea after all. The food was amazing, better than any of his father’s cooks. And he’d finally get to have a go at fighting again. It’d been some time since a fight with one of Frieza’s men, and thanks to _father_ he hadn’t gotten fighting much after that. Not only that but he actually found himself not hating her family. They sure were as upbeat as he would’ve guessed, but he found he could bear it. They were harmless after all. As long as he dodged Bulma’s mother, he was sure he’d be fine.

_Bulma_. When did she even become _Bulma_ in his thoughts? Now that she mentioned it, he found himself noticing too. He was sure he’d naturally called her ‘blue woman’ in his head before. _Hmf_ , it was probably only because there’s more people around here so his mind felt the need to be more distinct in name choices, he told himself as sleep eventually found him. 

 

* * *

 

Bulma woke up as the morning light trickled in through the blinds. She went on with her standard routine of sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, before yawning. Then she remembered she didn’t even set an alarm. Grabbing her phone from the side table, she saw it read ‘10:03 AM’.

_Wow. Did she really sleep I really sleep that long?_

She immediately got herself dressed, throwing on a random pair of pants and a long sleeve. After days of being dressed in her pajamas, she was glad for the outfit change. With her usual grin finding its way on her face, she made her way down to the living room.

She found it was all quite empty. “Morning dad!”, she said as he was sat on a couch with his nose in a newspaper as usual. Seeing her mom in the kitchen, she walked over. “Morning mom! Where’s everyone else?”, she asked.

“Oh good morning dear! The boys are all fighting in the training room”, she said, her eyes shut as usual.

“Really, straight away in the morning huh?”, she thought out loud.

“It’d be fun to watch, but I’ve got cooking to do and season three of Married My Crazy Neighbour airs today dear!”, her mother mused.

_Of course_. Bulma grabbed a cereal bar on the counter before making her way outside. “Join you later, mom!”

“Aren’t you gonna eat breakfast dear?”, her mother called.

“I’ve got it”, she smiled and waved back. Making her way to the training room, she was surprised at what she found in front of her.

There on the large tiled white floor were Goku and Vegeta, simultaneously throwing and blocking fists, both shirtless and covered in sweat. The enormous room echoed with the sound of skin-on-skin contact, mixed with occasional grunts from both men. Then she noticed something in her peripheral vision, making her look to her side. There on one of the side benches sat Krillin, witnessing the fight in front of him as his eyes bulged, threatening to leave his face.

“Hey guys!”, she said out loud, hoping to be heard over the sounds of the fight.

Throwing and deflecting the final blows, the men parted, Goku’s usual grin visible while Vegeta’s expression remained...simply Vegeta. “Hey Bulma”, Goku waved at her, grinning wide as they both got hold of water bottles, drinking away in massive gulps.

“You guys sure don’t waste time finding the time to fight”, she observed. _Vegeta was a proper fighter? She’d yet to learn that!_ She tried to look anywhere but his naked torso and.. shining abs.

“Did you know Vegeta’s a fighter? He gave me a tough match no doubt, great work Vegeta!”, Goku cheerfully said.

Vegeta simply grunted in what appeared to be his usual irritation.

“I didn’t, you’d yet to share that”, Bulma said to him, a smirk finding its place on her face.

“I have been out of touch. Otherwise I would’ve knocked you out, fool”, he said haughtily, his tone going completely unnoticed by the oblivious Goku.

“You should totally join the Martial Arts Tournament next year! That’s what we all train for”, Goku said.

“Hmf, perhaps. I have more important things at han-”

Just then, the speakers on the corners of the ceiling blared with Mrs. Briefs squeaky voice, “Hey sweeties, I’ve made some delicious snacks I saw Papu Genie make on her show! Do come in for a bite”

“Aw man, coming right in!” Goku replied back as if Mrs. Briefs could hear, running out the door impatiently.

Krillin grabbed Goku’s forgotten shirt as he ran after him, “Goku! Don’t go in there shirtless and sweaty!”

Vegeta grabbed his own shirt he’d dropped on the side bench, a standard blue Capsule Corp shirt as he hadn’t been carrying his own luggage.

“Woww, _and_ he fights! What other secrets is Mr. Brooding hiding?”, Bulma smirked, teasing him as she made her way closer.

“You thought I had this body from lazing around?”, he found himself smirking.

“Ooo, but you say yourself you haven’t been practicing much lately”

“Maybe it is a gift then”, he said as he pulled over his shirt. “I used to do this a lot back in Icejin”

“Yep, who would’ve thought business guys were all fighty”, she said, curious as they walked out past the door.

“I was thrown into fighting when I was a kid. Thanks to my father. But I grew liking it, I was good at it. Then after high school my father forced me to join his pathetic company. I’d preferred something like military, something that required the use of muscle. First he forces me to Frieza, then when he feels like it he forces me to his company. Teaching me to use muscle and then reducing me to a desk job”, he scoffed. He didn’t even remember what she said, or if his response was even relevant, but that’s what popped in his head as he found himself spilling. 

_So that’s why he hadn’t cared about reporting back to the company._ Bulma herself just remembered that aspect, not that he’d brought her attention back to it before. “Well hey, then you should definitely hit up the tournament Goku was talking about, you know, do what you enjoy”, she said.

“Hmf”, he responded. Perhaps he would. Number one on the priority list was vengeance. Vegeta wasn’t his father’s biggest fan, but he was his father nonetheless.

As they entered the main building and went into the livingroom, murmured chatter filled their ears. “TIGHTS! You’re here!”, Bulma yelled, making her way to hug her sister.

“Calsenko’s actually gave early holidays this time, would you believe?”, Tights replied as the sisters hugged and giggled.  

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Briefs cooking was simply next level, Vegeta declared. He was enjoying her chocolate biscuits on one couch while _Tights_ was sat on the other with Bulma.

He could tell she was Bulma’s sister, there certainly was some resemblance, though he admitted he found Bulma prettier. The sister didn’t seem to share Bulma’s mischive either, she simply listened while Bulma blabbered on. 

“Tights sweety! We haven’t had a good game of charades since you last visited! Everybody let’s play!”, Mrs. Briefs called out.

“Oh that’s so fun!!”, the idiot Goku called out from the rug on the floor, a biscuit still in his mouth. How such a fool was such a great fighter was a mystery to him. He was certainly strong enough to be in Icejin. Vegeta wondered what his secret was.

Bulma went upstairs and returned with a box titled ‘CHARADES’. _Now what the hell was this going to be?_

“Alright! Vegeta you’re playing too, it’s simple, one person picks a card from the box and acts the thing out while everybody else guesses! I’ll start”, Bulma said animatedly.

He was still sat on the couch, now joined by Goku as the others all gathered around the floor, all facing Bulma as she picked a card, putting it down after taking a peek.

“It’s a thing”, she said as her hands came before her, as if holding an imaginary item in between.

“It’s a ball!”, Goku said.

“No, it’s like like magic thing... a mystic ball!”, Krillin said.

“Guys! I was just beginning to do it”, she said as she started moving her hands in circular motion.

_What the hell?_ “A retarded person”, Vegeta guessed matter-of-factly.

“Vegeta! No”, she said as her hands moved faster, as if a shaping a tornando.

“A tree in the wind?”, Goku said, now sounding confused.

“I’ve got nothing, what’re you doing Bulma?”, Tights chuckled.

“You guys lose! It’s a milkshake! I was showing a blender switched on and doing its workkk”, Bulma whined petulantly.

“Sis, you didn’t think to just do the drinking motion to make it easier?”, Tight said.

“Hmm, but there’s so many beverages one could drink”, Bulma replied, clearly thinking this was a very valid point as she took a seat on the floor beside Tights.

“Oh can I have the next go? I love the acting part! I can never guess”, Bulma’s mother called out.

As no one objected, she took the ‘stage’, taking a peek at a card before putting it back. “Alrighty, here I go! It’s a movie!”, she said cheerfully before her expression changed entirely, her face almost unrecognizable as her eyes popped out, threatening to fall off. She made a fist, slamming it into her free palm repeatedly with an attempted mean expression.

“Mom?” Bulma said nervously.

“Crazy person movie! Gahh I haven’t seen many movies in my life!”, Goku said.

A nervous “Uhhh...” was all that came from Krillin.

Her food was great but this woman petrified Vegeta. What in the world was she doing now?

“Uhm.. is it the crazy neighbour show?”, Bulma guessed.

“Noooo, guys, I thought my acting was getting so much better! It’s Wreck-It Ralph!”, she said as her face returned to normal, though not _so_ normal as it was momentarily downcast for once. “I was _wrecking_!”

_Jesus._ , was all Vegeta thought as laughter filled the room, Mrs. Briefs not taking long to join in herself.

“My turn!”, Tights declared after the laughs toned down. “Ok, it’s a movie!”, she said, having taken a look at her card.

She picked up a paper from the table, holding it in one hand while her other was in a fist, touching the bottom corner of the paper, before she let it drop. As she begun to swirl her hand over the fallen paper, a light bulb went off in Vegeta’s head.

“That Brandy Krackhead-mans movie!”, he said, surprised to find himself sound so eager, as if he’d solved an actual mystery.

“Oh my god yes! Break Point!”, Bulma yelled out in excitement. 

“Aw man, how did I not get that?”, Krillin said as Goku looked utterly confused.

“ _Branson Krackman’s_ Break Point, yes”, Tights corrected. 

Bulma glanced back at Vegeta, smirking. “Someone’s learning”, she winked before giggling at the grunting response she received.

 

* * *

 

This was _some_ day, Vegeta thought as he put his shirt back on, exiting the empty training room. Training with Goku had fired him up, he wanted to get back into it, practice more eventhough it was everybody’s bed time and he was without a partner at this hour. Still, some good old push ups were better than nothing.

The Briefs were indeed crazy, he thought as he made his way back to the main building. As if the ‘charade’ game wasn’t enough, Bulma had brought out another silly one by the name of ‘twister’. Thank the lord he’d insisted on passing on _that_. It was utterly foolish though it had indeed made him laugh his head off, being a bystander. Then they’d put on bizarre TV shows and idiotic action movies. He loved real life action, but not those choreographed dances! Still he was surprised to find himself liking the atmosphere he was in for once.

As he entered, he found the living room was pitch quiet, the lights also switched off. He casually made his way back upstairs to the third floor where his room was, the moonlight through the windows providing enough light to guide him.

The lights in the hallway were lit, albeit dimly, as a hand grabbed his bicep just before he could enter his room. “ _What?_ ”, he naturally said.

“Shhhhh, it’s me”, Bulma said, almost a whisper though said hurriedly. 

“Why’re you hunting me down at this hour?”, he asked, taken aback.

“There’s a crisis at hand!”, she whisper-yelled.

“What’re y-”, he was cut off as a door on the other side of the hallway opened.

“What’re you guys doing at this hour?”, Tights said, her voice sleepy as if she’d just woken up.

“Uhhh.. yeah, just discussing something important you know”, Bulma said before she remembered something entirely different. “Hey, you know, I actually thought you two would make a good couple a few days back, but y’all havent even talked”, she chuckled.

Vegeta audibly grunted, utterly confused as to what was happening.

“Bulmaaa, stop talking shit, I just want water”, Tights whined, lazily rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah do get some, I’ve got an important business chat with this one”, Bulma said matter-of-factly.

“Huh? Nevermind”, Tights said, making her way down.

Seeing her leave, Vegeta’s gaze shifted back to Bulma, “What’s going on?”

“Listen, we’ve got a crisis at hand, meet me tomorrow at the Capsule Corp balcony, seven in the morning, I’ll tell you then”, she hurriedly said before rushing off, waving behind her as she made her way downstairs. 

“What the—”, he was left saying. Fucking _Briefs_. 

 

 

.

 

 

**Authors note:** Not the best chapter I’ve written I’d say, as there were quite a few ‘scene breaks’ if you know what I mean, but hope ya didn’t notice heheh. The coming chapters should be eventful though ;)

And lastly, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLEEEE!! Hope 2019 proves to be a great one :D

 


	6. Crisis!

Vegeta took a glance at the phone in his hand, reading ‘7:18 AM’. Okay. _Now_ he may make his way to the balcony. He didn’t know anything of this _crisis_  Bulma spoke of, though he was curious himself too, what with how unusual it was that she snuck up on him out of the blue. Still, he wasn’t taking _orders_ from anyone, so he figured showing up eighteen minutes late might depict just that.

It wasn’t as if he was _waiting_ to be late though, he’d hit up the training room, albeit alone since the two fools weren’t around. _Probably still lazing in bed_ , he scoffed at the thought. As he entered the main building, he spied with his little eye; Mrs Briefs, the devil herself lost in her cooking as she hummed. He tried to walk as discreetly as possible, a tough task considering his shape of hair, but he eventually succeeded in reaching the staircase unnoticed. It sure seemed a blessing that her eyes were mostly shut. On the other hand, he hardly caught sight of Bulma’s father after the first meet at dinner, though he of course hardly spared _that_ a thought.

Up on the fourth floor, he made his way to the balcony, a quite sizeable one at that, though that hardly surprised him at this point. There in the center was a blue ponytail, turning around to reveal its person.

“Vegeta! What does crisis mean in your dictionary huh? Didn’t you get the idea that this was important?, she said in greeting.

“Calm down, woman. What is this even about?”, he said as she motioned him to join her on a table.

“ _Yamcha_ is coming, is what this is about!”, she said, her eyes enlarging as if he was suppose to know what she was on about.

“Now who the hell is this Yamcha?”, he asked, his expression something between annoyance and disinterest. Why was he even here?

“My ex! We dated on and off for like the whole of high school and we made a silly pact that we were gonna get married like he would propose after we get done with college and I thought this was all a funny silly thing in the past but after talking to him last night it’s confirmed that he still believes in this silly thing and he’s probably gonna propose when he comes which is _today_ helloo”, she rambled on without the slightest hint of a pause.

“Woman! Are you twelve? You called me seven in the morning for _this_?”

“Yes! Why I know you wake up early, and this is a real problem, and I am not _twelve_ , quite the other way round mister”

He didn’t even process a hundred percent of her rambling, but it sounded nothing short of elementary school drama to him. _What in the world?_ “Why have you called _me_ for this?”, he asked, genuinely confused.

“ _Because_ everybody here knows and loves Yamcha! I can’t discuss the rejection of marriage proposals with _his friends_!”, she said.

“Discuss the rejection of marriage proposals? _That’s_ what I’m here for?”, he rhetorically asked, not even quite believing his own words.

“Well.... kinda! I mean I don’t even know, we talked last night and he was basically talking as if we’re still dating. And I panicked and hit you up, for you know.. advise?”, she said, not sounding sure of herself at all. _Dammit, am I really being impulsive again?_

He rested back against his seat, surprised to find himself chuckle.

“You think this is _funny_ , mister?”

“I’m just surprised this is _you_ talking. You followed me after the train not knowing a thing about me, not scared about the possibility that I could infact be a murderer, and now you can’t simply tell a guy off?”, he said as a smirk found his face. 

“Well yeah! I mean... he’s a great friend of mine nonetheless, I can’t simply be like ‘No fuck off marry someone else’ and besides that’s ruuude”, she said petulantly. 

“Oh right, I forgot how _helpful_ and _nice_ you are”, he mocked, his smirk not leaving.

“Soo, is this the only advice you have?”, she asked impatiently.

“Pretty much. Or you could set him up with your sister as you enjoy doing _that_ ”, he chuckled.

“This still funny to you? No! I’m not setting him up with Tights, it’s hardly a good match anyway”, she crossed her arms.

“Hmm what else then? Prove he’s impotent?”, Vegeta laughed, surprised to find himself enjoying this. Him teasing _her_ for once.

Now it was her turn to return him a grunt, “Vegeta! He’s not by the way, anyway”

“Ooo, not twelve after all are we?”

“No, I mean no, we never _did_ it, but I know he’s not”

“Uh huh”, he continued to tease her.

She found herself laughing in too. “Really, you can just tell”, she said. And she wasn’t lying. Being the idealist she was, of course she was going to save her virginity for _the one_ , and just the amount of on-and-offs with Yamcha made her doubt he was it. “You know, you wouldn’t have had to deal with me creeping up on you at night for an urgent meeting if you’d given me your number”

“Isn’t this _your_ phone? You don’t have your own phones numbers?”, he asked incredulously.

“Sure they’re ours, but why would we track numbers of all the phones? Here, I’ll feed my own in”, she said, reaching her hand out as he filled it with his phone reluctantly.

“Fine, but don’t bombard me with silly texts”, he said, giving her his side profile.

“Oh don’t you worry about that”, she winked.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, the first text-sound Vegeta heard was later in the afternoon. He’d had another intense session not only with Goku, but this time with Krillin too. The midget was nowhere near Goku in terms of fighting ability, but a good spar nonetheless. Anything that could make him sweat would add to progress. Following a refreshing shower, he sat himself on the couch before switching on the TV and grabbing his phone from the table.

_“if ur all freshed up do come down - the guest is here”_ , the text on his lockscreen read.

His eyes flickered to the screen in front of him, the loud shrieking of rain catching his attention. ‘STARRING BRANSON KRACKMAN’ it read, as the screen showcased a jagged bolt of lightening ripping the sky in half. Looking back to his phone, he started to type.

 

_“Are you engaged yet?”_

_“Your beloved Krackman’s movie is on”_

 

It only took a mere few seconds before his phone buzzed again. 

 

_“no mister! still single thank u very much!”_

_“he’s not brought anything up so far thank god”_

_“but dayuummm, i’ve got Krackman another fan eh? ;) which movie?”_

_“No, stupid! I am not a fan. I don’t know what movie.”_

_“It just started”_

_“With a literal storm”_

_“thats benjaminnnn, action romantic movie where he plays benjamin, obviously!_ _get this- he’s a secret agent so bound to keep it a secret that he lets his wife ketsiya believe he’s in a relationship with his friend rioka, JUST so she wouldn’t suspect his real secret_ _and then he actually falls for rioko in the process so yep, action romance and confusion”_

_“Pathetic. Not watching this.”_

_“well don’t keep the guest waiting, mom’s even made delicious cheese bezgeris!!”_

 

Sighing, he switched the TV off before making his way downstairs. _These kind of pathetic movies are what people watch today?_ Cheese bezgeris sounded a hundred times better, whatever the hell those even were. Mrs. Briefs never disappointed in anything regarding food, even her disease-looking drinks were great. That, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to see Bulma’s ex-lover she was so keen to run from.

Reaching the livingroom, he hardly processed the mostly vacant dining table in front of him before Bulma sprang up from the seat she was sat on. “Vegeta, there you are! Come meet Yamcha, an old lovely friend of ours”, she said as the man sat beside her got up.

“Hi, Yamcha, nice to meet you”, the man said, reaching out his hand.

Judging by how much Bulma sounded she wanted to be rid of this guy, Vegeta expected to meet someone nothing short of a punk-rock-weirdo with pink hair or something, but the man in question had a regular outlook.. albeit a foolish one, what with his nerdy mushroom hairdo. Vegeta shook his hand nonetheless, before taking a seat opposite them. His priority right now were definitely the cheese bez-whatever-things Bulma mentioned, serving himself a generous amount. 

“He’s the one I told you about! The one who helped me on my way here, not only that but he’s a _spectacular_ fighter, he even gave Goku a tough time! This year’s tournament would sure be interesting”, Bulma said animatedly. 

Vegeta merely looked up from his deliciously yellow plate. _What was she on now?_  

“Huh. Well I’ve been training too, Goku might not even be the toughest after all”, the mashroom-head said. “Did I not tell you about how I beat that kid Meelo’s school bullies? I mean I let those kids have a lil go at me y’know but eventually they had to be taught a lesson. Honestly my most perfectly-timed side tackle, you should’ve been there B”

Five minutes into meeting his guy and Vegeta found it a tough task to bear him. How did Bulma? If he were Bulma, he’d have told him off after the first encounter. Perhaps a pink punk-rock hipster would’ve been a much more bearable option after all. He looked around, noticing they were pretty much the only ones present in the room. Mrs. Breifs could be seen ahead in the doorless kitchen, seemingly lost in her cooking. _Where were the two idiots?_

He didn’t get much time to ponder on that as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. ‘3 Voice Recordings from R’, it read. _Finally_. He quickly excused himself from the table, making his way outside to the Capsule compound. 

“Yo Vegeta, sorry bout the delay, hardly been on my phone and you wouldn’t believe how come! Now I know better than to spill the gory details to ya, but Raddy boy’s _found love_! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? About Icejin, I’ve been outta touch myself man, Jeneeca’s what’s in my ears instead of Icejin bs, well she’s in more than  _just my ears_  HAHAHAHAHAH but yeah, heard nothing much, just that pretty boy Zarbie’s been seen around, up to what shit I don’t know but that’s all I hear. Hope you copin well with the loss man, lemme know if ya solve the photo mystery”, the first recording said before he clicked the next one. 

“I’d have texted you that but y’know I’m too lazy to type”, said the second.

“And hardly find time for phone conversations ya feel”, said the third.

_Imbecile_ , was obviously Vegeta’s first thought. Just as he was about to press the ‘record voice’ button on his own phone, he was interrupted by none other than Bulma, who was practically skipping her way towards him.

“Am I interrupting operation-murder?”, she cheerfully said.

”Quite so”, he replied.

“Damnnn, you’ve already got leads?”

“Not quite. It’s a tough task when ones ‘partner’ is an absolute imbecile”

She laughed, “Wow, just something _you’d_ say”

“Where’s your lover boy?”

“Oh thank god mom trapped him, she wanted him to pick the best out of three smoothies so I ran out”, she said, heaving a sigh of relief.

He couldn’t help cracking up. She was _running_ from him, it was absolutely hilarious. “Why, you weren’t interested in him taking down kiddie bullies?”, he smirked.

“ _Very funny_. Don’t make fun of the guy, he’s just like that. Don’t wanna _marry_ him but he’s still a good friend, and anywa-”, she stopped her speech short as she heard the heavy front door a short distance behind them open. “Shit, is it him?”, she asked.

He simply nodded, before being left dumbfounded as she threw herself onto him in a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. _The fuck?_ Vegeta was stiff as a stick as her arms were still wrapped around him, closer than food wrap even as her mushroom-man walked closer towards them. 

“Uh... Bulma?”, he said.

She suddenly unwrapped herself from him, as if she’d been caught redhanded. She even covered her mouth with her hand for good measure. “Yamcha? Heyyy, Vegeta and I, we’re just _really_ good friends”

Vegeta was not only stiff now, but even his face colouring changed to that of red, as he was left utterly aghast while Yamcha just stared at them wide-eyed.

“Why don’t you tell him Vegeta? Even in Ratlegate Town, _nothing_ happened between us a-”

Suddenly a different voice cut the tension, coming from the open door, “Sweeties, I’ve further perfected the smoothie Yamcha picked! Wouldn’t you like to try?”. None of them had to guess whose voice it was.

“Sure mom! Can’t wait!”, Bulma hurriedly said before bolting. “Come on guys!”, she called out, eagerly making her way inside. 

“You’re _dating_ Bulma?”, the mushroom-head spoke, much to Vegeta’s surprise. “While pretending to be hero helper?”

“Idiot. I am doing no such thing”, Vegeta said haughtily.

“What was all that then?”, he asked skeptically.

“An act”

“Why you really think I’m some sort of fool if y-” 

“Yamcha! Aren’t you gonna tell me if I’ve bettered the smoothie? You too Vegeta, I know you loved the juice you tried earlier!”, Mrs. Briefs’ tittering voice came as her head popped out the door.

“Uhhh.. of course”, Yamcha nervously said before joining her.

Vegeta too walked in, putting his turbulent thoughts aside. _What the hell?_

  

* * *

 

Following the awkward silence during the _smoothie-testing_ , Yamcha excused himself for a shower, much to Bulma’s relief. Vegeta had been stiffer than ever following the _encounter_ , and she wasn’t the least bit surprised when he walked over to the couch she was sat on as they seemed to be the only ones in the livingroom.

“What was that all about, woman?”, he said, sitting beside her with his arms crossed, his face not even facing her.

“We’re not talking if I’m _woman_ again, mister!”, she said before continuing. “You know, _you_ gave me the idea to pull that act!”, she said, quite ecstatically to his surprise, before turning to sit cross-legged facing him.

_She could be excited about anything_. “What are you on about?”, he asked, turning his face to her side.

“Who was watching Benjamin again?”, she looked at him expectantly, her eyes mischievous.

He grunted in annoyance as he put two into two. “Are you stupid? You think this is some kind of secret agent movie we’re in?”

She chuckled. “Maybe not, but hey I didn’t even think about the whole embracing thing up until he actually came out and it was the first thing that popped in my head”, she said animatedly.

“I will not be the..  _Rookoo_ to your Benjamin, woman!”, he said grunting. 

She couldn’t help bursting out in a laugh. “Brandy Krackhead and now Rookoo? It’s _Rioka_. And no, you’re not Rioka because she was a really _sweet_ lady! And Benjamin was just using to begin with, I’m not using you. I simply boasted about you and kissed you. Once. On the cheek. And don’t worry, I think the job’s done. Pretty sure he’s got the idea that I’m with someone else”, she winked.

He grunted. “I will not entertain that idea, woman”

“Won’t have to anymore”, she smiled.

“Where are the two fools anyway?”

She narrowed her eyes playfully. “You mean _Goku_ and _Krillin_? I see somebody’s made friends”, she teased before continuing, “They pretty much volunteered to get the last of the Christmas decorations as well as some tomatoes for mom’s dish”

Vegeta scoffed. _Fools. Shopping instead of training._

“Hey, you remember after you made me lose my train, I bumped into a crazy lady’s sack of tomatoes?”, she chuckled at the memory.

“ _Made_ you lose your train?”, he rose his brow. “I recall otherwise”

“Yeah yeah, Mr. _Brooding_ ”

He recalled a different memory of that night, one that made him chuckle himself. “Hotel Decent”, he said.

“Oh lord that was bizarre, but still the receptionist was sweet”

Vegeta laughed. “Pretty sure he thought you were- you know”

Her expression didn’t change. _I was what?_

“You don’t?”, he said incredulously. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know that was a ‘ _hotel_ ’ for hookups, for the lack of a better word” 

_Huh?_ Then realization kicked in. “Seriously?”, she stared at him wide-eyed.

He simply chuckled. “Yes, ignorant woman. You confirmed his suspicions with your _meddling_  while I was handling it”, a smirk crossed his face as he recalled.

Bulma too recalled her ‘meddling’ as it all started to make more sense now, what with the raid and all. Still, she wasn’t about to admit to being unaware of it. “I am not  _ignorant_! And not _woman_! Are twenty-one year olds considered women?”

“Hmm no, you’re twelve in the head anyway so..”, he gave a slight chuckle again. No, she wasn’t a _woman_ per se, he knew. He wasn’t sure why he continued to called her that. It wasn’t even derogatory to him. Rather playful he’d say. He sure started to refer to her as _Bulma_ in his head, but found that he couldn’t stop calling her  _Woman_ , especially since it annoyed her so much. It made it all the more fun.

It didn’t take her any more than three seconds to lift the couch-cushion behind her and smack him with it, or so she tried as he dodged, laughing harder. She was getting ready to smash again before remembering something. “Hey, you didn’t reply to the memes I sent”

“What?”

“Memes, you know?”, she said before his blank expression said it all. “You don’t check out memes in spare time Vegeta?”

“I have no idea of what you speak, woman”, he said haughtily.

“Those videos I sent, gimme your phone, I’ll show you”, she said as he dropped her phone in her hand.

Opening his unprotected phone, she opened the text conversation they shared and was surprised to see the first message was “ _if ur all freshed up do come down - the guest is here”_

“Huh? Did dad remove the phones ability to receive video memes or something?”, she thought out loud. “For reeal?”, she whined before unlocking her own phone. Scrolling up the same conversation, she found what she was looking for, “Check this out”

Vegeta sighed as he brought his his head closer. _Of course that text hadn’t been the first._

 

* * *

 

As Yamcha made his way to the guests’ floor, he was stopped short as he caught sight of Tights coming out of her room. “Yamcha? You’re already here!”, she said as she came closer to hug him with one hand as her other was occupied by her open laptop. “Jeez, sorry, I had no idea, been busy with stuff from work all day”

He gave a nervous laugh, “No worries” 

“So how’ve ya been?”, she said cheerfully before her tone changed as she took in his expression. “Everything alright?” 

He continued to chuckle nervously. “Ah yeah, of course.. hey um.. I gotta ask, what’s with this new ‘ _house guest_ ’ guy?”, he said, his tone much more alert now. 

“What about him?”, she casually replied. 

“He’s pretending to be some hero saviour, I think he’s using that to lure Bulma! I saw them outside, stuck to eachother like _glue_ ”, he said in disgust. 

Tights giggled. “Yamcha, is this jealousy talking?”

“I’m not jealous, I’m worried for Bulma! This guy seems fishy, no?”

“Yep, jealously I hear”

“For real though! Tell me more about his guy”

“Yamchaa, stop being a jealous creepo, the _guy’s_ done nothing fishy. I didn’t see much of him, he just played some games with us, Bulma even felt safe talking to him outside his room last night”

“ _What?_ They’re an official thing??”

“ _I don’t know_ , why’s it even matter? Wait... are you still not over Bulma?”

“I.. well.. I met a girl at the internship”, he nervously brushed his hair. “We really hit it off.. but I wasn’t sure between her and Bulma, I was confused myself..but of course I’m worried if she’s getting on with this _new_ guy! What do we even know about him?”

“Yamcha! You’ve got someone else in your life and you’re _still_ after Bulma?” 

“No, Jesus! I don’t, she’s just a close friend, just like Bulma is right now.. I guess, I mean I’m not _after_ her, I’m worried about her at the moment”

She sighed. “Yamcha look, I really don’t think there’s much to worry about, okay? You don’t expect Bulma to do a background security check on every guy she’s interested in, do you?”

“... I guess.. wait, she _told_ you she’s totally interested in him too?”

_Oh boy_ , Tights thought in a facepalm.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my, Bulma! Do you think she’s gonna pick Verzo?”, Bulma’s mother said as she stared intensly at the screen before her. Married My Crazy Neighbour season three was no joke, living up to the  _crazy_  level of the previous installements.

Bulma was sat beside her, though her eyes were mostly on the phone in her hand, scrolling through memes. She’s been excited about working with her dad again on some new inventions but he’d been cooking up something of his own, too deep inside it that she’d just have to wait till he was done. It was a shame that the stupid phone she’d given Vegeta didn’t open the meme videos, she’d found great material. “I don’t know mom, I’m with Loris on this one. Verzo needs to pay more attention to the girl, and what’s with the weird glasses?”

“Noo dear, didn’t you notice how his glasses match with Christiana’s beanie?”

Before Bulma could reply, the sound of the door opening caught her attention. _Was it finally Goku and Krillin?_ A glance to her right confirmed her suspicion as she got up to greet them.

“You guys! Really? It’s already bed time, what took you guys so long? I was really starting to worry”

“Oh sweeties, you’re finally here”, her mom greeted.

The two boys were the picture of exhaustion as Goku spoke, “Man it really was hard to find the right shops. Krillin and I kept going in circles! We did get all the stuff though, and Mrs. Cadbury next door was kind enough to offer two plates of brownies!! I ate one whole”, Goku cheered even as he looked worn out.

Finding shops really wasn’t their forte. They even looked less tired than this after a training session, Bulma thought. Placing down the rest of their buys, he offered them the plate, “Why don’t you guys try some?” 

“Yep, before he gets his hands on that one too”, Krillin joked as the boys discarded their giant jackets.

As she took one, she found that Goku wasn’t kidding, _of course he ate the other whole plate!_ These were incredible. Mrs. Briefs too was munching on them as she rejoiced to see Christiana did infact pick Verzo. _Why must she have such terrible taste?_ , Bulma thought as the tired boys shortly disappeared upstairs.

That got Bulma thinking of _someone else_. Someone else who loved food as much as Goku. Seeing as the plate was already half gone, she wanted him to have some before they all disappeared. Without a second thought, she picked up the plate and headed upstairs.

As she reached her desired floor, she was surprised to find the lights were completely turned off. Strange. Last she remembered they were automatically dimly lit around bed time, but then again maybe Vegeta preferred them off. Brushing the thought away, she walked further to Vegeta’s room before her eyes caught sight of something.

Something in the dark. A figure. A figure pressed sideways to the wall. She still couldn’t make out much from the distance and lack of light, so decided to walk towards it. It moved, more like bolted ahead as panic found her, bells blarring in her mind. _Intruder! Intruder! What’s going on!_  

She rushed forward, her free hand catching and yanking something long, snake-like as she realized it was _hair_. A braid maybe? The figure screamed and jerked back against her, making her trip to the floor, joined by the brownies scattering everywhere.

“Beast”, she thought she heard the figure mumble as it haphazardly got itself up and opened the door in front of them, rushing inside.

As she got herself up on her feet, she saw the figure speed _outside_ the already partially-broken window of the unoccupied guest room. Loud screeching of the glass shattering filled the air as she covered her ears, before walking up to the now-completely broken window. Looking down, she didn’t catch sight of the figure. What the hell _was_ that?

Suddenly the door to the left opened, as a wet Vegeta covered in a mere towel rushed to her. “What in the world just happened?”

  

.

 

 

**Authors note:** Getting late on updating schedule but hope you’re enjoying the story ^_^

 

  


End file.
